A Phineas and Ferb Movie
by sanakito
Summary: FINAL is up
1. A Babysitter? Or Something More?

A Phineas and Ferb Movie (made plot up, don't own series or characters)

Author's Note: I won't give a synopsis for this story; otherwise I'd give the story away. So, with that said, if you're still willing to read it, then read it.

Oh, one more thing...let's pretend that Issa DOES NOT 'love' Phineas... Read & tell me what you think.

Episode One: A Babysitter...or something more?

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!***

It's morning, and there's a knock on the evil doctor's door whil he is working on his latest -inator.

"Geez. Can't they read the 'Do Not Disturb' flyer I posted on the door?" He asked himself. He goes to his door and answers it. As soon as he did, a girl grabs hold of him tightly. "Vanessa? What are you doing here? It's not the weekend..."

"Dad..." The goth-like girl said with pleading eyes. "Mom wouldn't lend me the money for my new car..."

"Uh..huh..." He quickly separates them. "You do understand how I get my money, right?"

"Of course I do...dad, you gotta help me..."

"(sigh)" He reaches into his pocket and releases his wallet. "How much is this new car?"

"Um...15."

"15..."

"...thousand."

"What!?" His wallet went back into his pocket. "No wonder your mother didn't give you the money. Vanessa, honey, does your car HAVE to be new?"

"Hmm...I suppose not..."

"Tell you what, we'll go to a used car dealership. Depending on what you choose, I will contribute half of the cost, but you must do the other half."

"What? How will I do that?"

"I hate to tell you this, honey, but you will need a job."

"A what!?"

"What about babysitting? You used to work before..."

"Yeah, when I was 13...I'm 16 now."

"When it comes to getting what you want, age doesn't matter. You can't always take the easy way out of things or you can never get what you need. Teach a man to fish--"

"Yeah, I know: Feed him for a lifetime. Fine, I'll go back to babysitting...but that won't be enough for my car."

"We'll just have to see. C'mon. My evil scheme can wait." Outside his building, his scooter waited. They took the elevator down to the exit. They hopped on the Doofmobile and placed their head gear on their heads. Dr. Doof puts the 'vehicle' in ignition and they slowly, but gracefully, raced onto the street. A couple of blocks and some red lights later, they arrived at the Danville Used Cars lot. A dealer saw the two approach on the scooter. He walks up to them as they stopped.

"Hello, there. Name's Jimmy." He shakes Dr. Doof's hand. "Pardon me askin', but aren't you a li'l old to be ridin' a scooter?"

"Yes. Yes he is." Vanessa answered quickly, "We're here to get me a car..."

"Well, ya'll came to the right place li'l missy. Come. Take a look around and let's see if we can find the car of your dreams." He guides through a selection of cars, all of which her father approved, but she disapproved...until she came across a used black Camary. Her face shined as she has found her wake-up call. "Ya like?" The dealer asked with a smile.

"It's perfect. It's...me."

"All right, Mr. Dealer...how much are we talkin'?" Doof asked, ready for the verdict, I mean, price.

"This baby is 2 grand."

"Hear that, Vanessa? 2,000 dollars. I'm only contributing half. You'll have to earn the other 1,000."

"I can't make 1,000 babysitting...the only way that would happen would be if I charge a ridiculous hourly rate and someone would have to accept the offer..."

Meanwhile...

"Candace!" The matriarch of the family shouted, calling her oldest and only daughter. A 15-year-old girl with red hair, red shirt, red belt, white skirt red socks and white shoes comes down the stairs.

"Yeah, mom?" She answered.

"Your father and I are off to the Ancient Antiques Exhibit at the Danville Museum. While we're gone--"

"Mom, I can't watch the boys today." Candace quickly interjected.

"Why not, honey?" The patriarch asked.

"Remember? I'm going out with Jeremy today."

"Oh, that's right. We can't just leave the boys here alone..."

"What about Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro? She could--" Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Candace runs to answer it. "Why, hello, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Just the woman we wanted to see..."

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro says in her usual tone...fast, "Hello, Candace, honey. My, how you've grown. The Mr. and I are having our second honeymoon, and Isabella here didn't mind staying with your two brothers, so we were wondering if you could take care of little Issa here for today. Oh, you will? Thanks very much." Before Candace could interfere, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro were gone in a flash.

"...She's fast." The little ebony-haired, blue eyed girl looks up at her neighbor.

"Hey, Candace. Where's Phineas?" Then, she quickly added, "And Ferb?"

"They're in the living room, watching TV." Isabella guides herself to her destinaion, where her heartthrob and his brother are watching a Pinhead Pierre episode.

"Hey, guys. Watcha waaaatchin'?" She asked with her usual voice.

"We're watching this old cartoon, Pinhead Pierre. Remember when we made that cartoon about the one superpower?"

"Oh yeah." The adults plus Candace walk into the living room.

"How would guys feel about a...babysitter?"

"Babysitter?"

"Yes, boys. A babysitter."

"Never had one before..." Phineas remembered.

"Don't worry, you guys," Candace said. "This is one of the few days I don't have to try and bust you..."

"O...k. Have you ever had a babysitter before, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"I have."

"Do you happen to know their number?" Mrs. Flynn asked.

"I do."

"Were they...great?"

"They were."

"Would you mind calling them for us?" Mr. Fletcher asked.

"Not at all...except..."

"Except?"

"Well, they haven't babysat in years..."

"Tell them we'll pay triple their rate. That oughta get them coming..."

"All right." Isabella goes to the kitchen, grabs the phone and calls up her former babysitter. "Hello? Hi, it's Isabella...yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, could babysit me and my friends for our parents? Uh-huh...their parents are willing to pay triple the amount...yeah, and they live right across the street from me...all right...see you soon...bye." She hangs up. Issa walks back inside the living room. "She said she'll be right over."

"Great!" Mrs. Flynn said, clasping her hands together in delight.

"Now I can get ready for my day with Jeremy." Candace added, going back upstairs to her room.

Just when Isabella called, Vanessa gets a phone call. She answers her cell phone.

"Hello? Issa, hey. It's been a while...you know I stopped doing that, right?...really? Ok. I'll be right over...Bye." She hangs up. "Dad! I just got a job!"

"That's great!"

"Best part about it, I'm gonna get my car..I'm gonna get my car..."

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence...

"So, who is our babysitter anyway?" Phineas asked.

"Her name is Vanessa." Ferb stares at Isabella shocked when he heard that name.

"Vanessa?" Ferb asked, trying to make sure he heard her right.

"Yeah. Brown hair, blue eyes, and she always wore black. Looks nice on her." Ferb stares in outer space, while his brother is trying to get his attention.

"Ferb? Ferb..." He waves his hands in front of Ferb's face. No blink. "I think he's in shock...just like he was when he explained the mix-up with the blueprints...Ferb, snap out of it!" He snaps his finger, bringing Ferb back from the 'outer limits'. "You've met our babysitter before, haven't you?"

"Yes. Yes I have." There's a knock at the door.

"That must be her..." Ferb peeks from the side of the living room wall. "Oh! Hi, Jeremy."

"Hey, Isabella. Candace here?"

"Yeah. Just a sec. Candace! Your boyfriend's here!" Candace was down in a flash.

"Wow...that was quick. You look incredible."

"Hee-hee. Thanks."

"Ready to go?"

"Lead the way." They hold hands and walked out the door, with an envious Isabella looking outside as they drove away in Jeremy's mother's car. 'That'll be me and Phineas one day...' she thought.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, looking around.

In the backyard, Perry the Platypus puts his hat on and opens a secret elevator inside the tree. He goes underground, where he sat in his chair in his lair. He pushes a button, triggering the big screen. An old, uni-browed man appears on the screen.

***Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-do--bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo...***

"Good day, Agent P. Yesterday, we discovered that Doofenshmirtz purchased a chemistry set. We have no idea what he's planning, but we know it can't be good. Your mission, find out what he's up to, and if necessary, put a stop to it. Good luck, Agent P." The secret agent salutes and jumps into his hovercraft, which elevates onto the surface above through a wide tube. A part of the backyard lawn is risen as Perry and the hovercraft take off into the sky.

***Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, PERRY!***

Sometime later, there's a knock at the door.  
"Could you get that, honey?" Mrs. Flynn asked her husband. He walks to the doors and opens it.

"Yes? How may we help you?" He asked the guest.

"I'm here to babysit. Isabella called me to come over?"

"Ah, yes. Please, come in." He escorts her inside to the living room. "Kids, the babysitter's here. You already know Isabella, our neighbor. These are my boys, Phineas and--" Vanessa smiles at a familiar face.

"Ferb."

"Yes. That's right..." The sibling's mother came.

"Everything's ready. All right, boys. Be on your best behavior. You too, Isabella."

"Of course, Mrs. Flynn."

"We'll be back in a few hours. The emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"Please, take your time. I have everything under control." Vanessa said confidently.

"Ok. Bye, kids." They give their goodbyes as the Flynn-Fletcher couple drive off to the Antique Convention.

"It's been a while..."

"Yes. Yes it has." Ferb can't get his eyes off his older crush. Phineas then puts two and two together.

"Ferb, could we talk?" He yanks his brother away from the girls. "Ferb...is that her?"

"Yes."

"I see why you like her. She's very beautiful." Then, Ferb mentions to Phineas about their day at the Super Duper Megastore. "Wow. Sounded like you guys had fun..."

"Hey, guys," Isabella said, walking over to them. "Whatcha taaaalkin' about?"

"It's kind of a boy thing." Ferb said.

"Oh, I see. It's about Vanessa, isn't it?"

"..."

"She's good."

"She told me of your meeting...when you saved her life...twice."

"..."

"She says you're quite the man..."

"..."

"Wow. This is the longest he hasn't talked."

"Ferb?" He tips his brother on his rectangular nose and tips him over. "He's hooked."

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!***

Perry parks in the front of the building. He hops out and walks through the entrance and takes the elevator to Doof's lair. He runs towards his door and breaks through it.

"What the--! Perry the Platypus...your timing is on-point, and by on point, I mean...completely off point!" The doctor pushes a button, which triggers one of his classic traps for his nemesis...a cage. The sinister villian continued. "As you may already know, Perry the Platypus, I have purchased a chemistry set. You may be wondering why. Well, I wasn't very good in the subject. Back in school, everything I ever made in chemistry just blew up right in my face: Sodium Nitrate and Chlorine, Boom. Phosphorus and Mercury, Boom! Just the other day, I added milk and sugar..Boom." Perry just stares at him with a confused look after hearing the last combination. "I know. How is that even possible? Anywho, my plan is simple: I will create a chemical bomb and place it in an unknown location. Then, I will call the Mayor of Danville, my brother, Roger, and inform him of my little surprise. Then I will have him and all of Danville, begging on their knees not to destroy the entire Tri-State Area! Ha ha ha!" Perry looks shocked. The doctor walked away. He looks around for anyhing that could help him out. He sees the button the man left on his machine. While Perry is formulating his plan, Dr. Doof was just about to give the semi-aquatic mammal a preview of his diabolical plan. "I've created a test bomb on this model of the Tri-State Area...you know, the very one you made me destory a couple of months ago? I re-created it, just for this demonstration." He pulls out from his pocket what looked to be a speck. "This is my test bomb." He places it on the model of the city and gets another remote. "Now, Perry the Platyus, watch what will happen if all of Danville, including my goody-two-shoes brother, does not give me what I want!" He presses the button. The mini explosive goes off, destroying the entire model. "Ha ha ha! It works! If that small speck can take out an entire model, just imagine how the real thing will be! And this time, for the first time, there's nothing you can do! Ha ha ha! So long, Perry the Platypus. I've got an evil plan to accomplish." Dr. Doof leaves Perry trapped inside the cage. Perry took the opportunity and grabed his hat. He focuses on the remote on the machine and carefully tosses his hat to it. The hat hits the button, releasing him and he catches the hat when it returned to him. Perry runs to the balcony of the building. He looks around and sees the Doofmobile heading towards Danville City Hall. He jumps off the ledge, and releases a parachute. He slowly lands on his hovercraft and takes off in the air.

"Could all you guys come here a sec?" Vanessa asked the three. Phineas and Isabella arrives, but Ferb is still on the floor. "Ferb?" She walks towards the boy on the floor. She stares down at him. "Hey. You Ok?" No response. "C'mon." She holds out her hand. He stares at it and slowly takes it. He gets up. "Let's go out for some ice cream."

"How? Our parents just left with the cars..." Isabella reminded.

"Yeah. You're right." A sudden voice just said unexpectedly,

"I know what we're gonna do today."

"All right, Ferb!" Phineas replied, ready, willing and able. "What kind of car?"

"Wait..." She talks with Isabella. "What are they talking about?"

"Oh, the usual. A way to make the summer a lot more fun..." They walk to the boys. "So, guys, whatcha thiiiiinkin'?"

"Ferb, that's an awesome idea. We'll need to get the parts, though...and we can't do it alone..."

"Don't worry. I'll call up the Fireside Girls and they'll be right over. With this project we can get our Automechanics From Scratch Patch."

"What?" Vanessa stands there, completely surprised by the plan. "Aren't you guys a little young to be making a vehicle?"

"Yes, yes we are," Ferb responded with their usual answer. "We get that a lot."

"How do you guys learn all this?"

"We just know."

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has reached Danville City Hall. He looks around, scouring for the mammal.  
"Good. Must still be trapped." He said to himself. He plants the now complete tick bomb into the sewer drain in front of his brother's workplace. "Finally, I'll--" Before he could finish his statement, out comes a sudden kick to his face. "Ow! It doesn't matter, Perry the Platypus. You are too late. The bomb has been planted and it's only a matter of time until I get what I want...the entire Tri-State Area! Bowing before their NEW Emperor! Ha ha ha!" Perry stands there shocked, looking around for the bomb. "You'll never find it in time...consider yourself, for the very first time, DEFEATED! Ha ha ha!" Doofenshmirtz leaves without a scratch...well, except that first kick.

Will Doofenshmirtz's plan, for the first time, give him what he wants? Will Perry find the bomb in time? Find out later in the story...

Back with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Vanessa.  
"All right! We're done!" Phineas said. "Bring 'er in, Ferb." Ferb escorts his older heartthrob to their garage. "My we present to you..."

"Oh...my...god..." She looks at it. It was a...limosine? "You guys made...a limo!?"

"Yeah. That way, everyone could fit inside." Phineas explained. "Ferb, would you do the honor of showing her inside?" Ferb escorts her inside the frontal part of the stretch.

And Ferb explains, "GLS Navigation System to locate anyone, anywhere. TV with DVP, RedLazer VCP, and cable. An auto-pilot in case you don't want to drive. Greenteeth and uPod capability, AM and FM Radio with built-in subwoofers, a second steering wheel..."

"What's the second steering wheel for?"

"Not sure, but we put it in there anyway. There are three special buttons: Nitro, FSC, and Sub."

"What are those for?"

"Well...you don't expect us to actually build a car just to get ice cream, do you?" They stare at each other, blinking in confusion.

"I...guess not."

"Now, the back." He presses the window button, lowering the window behind the front seats to show the interior of the back. "Enough to seat 15 people, comes with big-screen ACD TV with the same qualities as the TV in the front, seats that change to beds and best of all...cupholders."

"Wow. You guys really thought of everything." They exit the car.

"So...what do you think?"

"You guys are awesome. C'mon, let's get that ice cream. My treat."

"All right!" The children cheered, getting in the Fireside Girls, excluding Isabella all took the side seats of the car, while Isabella insisted on sitting next to her crush. Meanwhile, Ferb heads to the front with Vanessa.

"This was very nice of you guys..." She sits in the Driver's side, while Ferb sat in the passenger's side.

"Don't mention it." He replied. She kissed his cheek. He stares at her.

"I really appreciate this, Ferb." In the back, the Fireside Girls are all looking at the 'couple' sitting together, giggling.

"Thanks for the huge help, guys." Phineas acknowledged.

"It's what Fireside Girls do." Isabella spoke, on behalf of her fellow scouts. She's very nervous, fidgeting her fingers. Phineas sticks his head out the window.

"We're ready, guys!" He shouted. The car starts and Vanessa drives them slowly out the garage, onto the road and off through Danville. All the girls in the back are wooing and cheering. "This was a great idea. Don't you think so, Isabella?" He asked her, suddenly grasping her attention.

"Y-y-yes. Yes it was." He sticks his head out the window again, feeling the wind in his face. She looks at him, then to her fellow Firesides. They all give her that 'talk to him' look. "H-hey, Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when we went on that romantic cruise?"

"Oh yeah. Using the ship Ferb and I built..."

"Well, I was wondering if..."

"If...?"

"If we could...do the romance thing again."

"I'm not exactly sure how we would do that this time, so you'll have to tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"Ok..." The girls are all giggling more. 'I can't believe that worked! I...have a date with Phineas..." Isabella faints in her seat.

"...Isabella? Isabella!" He picks her up. She slowly regains consciousness. "Are you Ok?"

"Is this a dream?" She asked with half-lidded eyes.

"No." She looks around. "Don't scare me like that..."

"I'm sorry, Phineas."

"As long as you're Ok, that's what matters. We made it. C'mon, Let's get that ice cream." 'He really does care about me...' she thought as he opens the door for her and lets her out. The rest of the gang awaited the missing members. They giggle even more.

"All right, guys." Vanessa said to them. "Pick out whatever flavor you want. Then, let's meet back inside the car, Ok?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They all saluted. All the Fireside Girls picked out StrawberryRasp...except Isabella, who picked Chocolate. Ferb picked Mint, the same color as his hair. Vanessa picked CherryBlue and Phineas picked Vanilla. Ferb took a seat with Vanessa while the rest of the crew sat at an 8-chair table.

"Ferb? Aren't you going to sit with your brother?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm just staying with our sitter," Ferb replied cleverly.

"Um...Ok." They silently ate their ice cream, until Vanessa spoke again. "How do you guys know so much?"

"I don't understand..."

"You guys are so young, yet you can build a car from scratch! That's pretty cool..."

"We're just making the best of these days we're not in school."

"I hear ya. You think elementary school is a hassle...wait until you get to high school. You guys have it easy."

"Yes. Yes we do. How bad is it?"

"Don't get me started..." While Vanessa discussed with Ferb the horrors of high school life, the Fireside girls are devising a plan.

"Um, Isabella?" Katie (the blonde girl for those who don't know) called for her chief.

"What is it, Katie?"

"The girls and I are going to work on getting more patches."

"Oh. All right. Fireside Girls, dismissed!"

"Bye, girls."

"Goodbye, Phineas," The girls say in unison. They all take off. Gretchen looks back and says,

"Good luck, Captain."

"Thanks."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, she did say to meet back at the limo..."

"Let's go." He gets up and pulls the chair out for her. 'He's such a gentleman...' she thought. She starts to faint, until Phineas catches her. "Isabella?"

"Sorry. I guess I'm not feeling so--"

"You're very light."

"Huh?" Before she knew it, her crush was carrying her out the store, immediately catching Ferb's attention. Vanessa then cancels her conversation and sees the event.

"So that's the boy Issa likes...and he's carrying her. You guys seemed to be experienced in the girl department, too..."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys have that...charm that girls like."

"Charm?"

"You know, we like what you do."

"Ok."

"I guess we should get going."

"Ok." They all head to the limo and Vanessa takes off.

"Where to, guys?"

"The Ocean!" Isabella shouted.

"Why the ocean?" She asked, curiously.

"Didn't we install a submarine feature?"

"Yes, yes we did." She drives to Danville Harbor to the ocean. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" She presses the button. The limo dives into the water, transforming into a submarine. Then... "Uh-oh..."

"What just happened?"

"We forgot to take off the shrinking feature to the sub's mechanism."

"So we're..."

"Small. Really small."

"How do we become big again?" Suddenly they get sucked along with the water through a tube leading to the sewers. "Isn't the water supposed to lead TO the ocean? How are we getting sucked in?" She looks at Ferb. He looks at her and shrugs. "We're gonna--"

"Calm down." Ferb said. "We'll just have to create an enlargement button." Ferb pushes a button under the second steering wheel, where the wiring was.

"Be careful, Ferb." He gives her a thumb up.

"Small again..." Isabella said.

"Yeah. Good times."

"I remember when we were fighting that strange machine at your house."

"Oh yeah."

"And...you saved me."

"That's what friends are for."

"Yeah...friends."

"This reminds me of being inside Candace..."

"Oh yeah. To think, you guys went through all that trouble...just for me."

"Well, you guys are always helping us, so we've become very close friends."

"Close friends?"

"Yeah. Like...best friends."

"I'm your...BEST friend?"

"Yeah. Of course you are."

"You're my best friend, too, Phineas...oof!" She said as the sub was suddenly collided with a can.

"Cool...hey, Ferb?" Phineas asked his brother, suddenly seeing some type of timer from his window. "Are you looking at this timer thing?"

"Oh my gosh!" Isabella exclaimed, "That's not a timer, Phineas...it's a time bomb!"

"Oh...well that's not good. There's only ten minutes to disable it..."

Now, back to...

A-Gent-P!!!

and...

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Last time we left the hero-villain pair, Perry followed Dr. Doofenshmirtz to Danville City Hall where the maniacal doctor planted the bomb...somewhere. Unfortnately, Perry had no idea where he hid it. It seemed like he's failed his very first mission...but Perry would never give up. When Dr. Doof arrived at his house, he immediately went to the phone to call up his brother, the Mayor. Perry snuck into his place silently.

"Hello, Roger."

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know...to become emperor of the entire Tri-State area!" All Doof could hear on the other line was the amplified sound of laughter. "Oh...well, how's about this? I've just planted a miniature time bomb with enough explosive power to take out the entire city..." The laughter suddenly ceased. "Thought that would get your attention. You only have..." He looks at his watch. "...5 minutes until all of Danville is destroyed."

"You're bluffing..."

"All right...if I am, forget we ever talked here, but remember this...I'm the brains of the family...your braun won't survive the impact!"

"...I'm listening."

"Good. Now, you will call all the people of Danville to city hall and announce to your fellow Danvillians not only are you resigning from your place, you will tell them that I will be the new ruler of this city!"

"All right, fine. What about the bomb?"

"Don't worry, I have a remote right here..." Perry sees it. He concentrates his hat on the remote. He tosses it towards the remote, but just before the hat reached it, Doof placed it back in his pocket. The hat boomeranged back to Perry. "I will pause the timer on the device, just in case you try to betray me."

"All right. Done."

"Uh-uh...I need proof...you will announce it on national television."

"Ok, ok. Just pause it...please?"

"Well, little brother, actually begging me? Very well." He pushes the button.

Back in the sewers...

"Hey, look. The timer stopped."

"How much time?" Isabella asked.

"4 minutes, 12 seconds."

"...Phineas, let me out."

"Huh? You can't..." She goes to the middle seat and flips it down, revealing a scuba suit. "Forgot about the suits. But, Isabella..."

"Phineas...I'm the only one here who was trained to disable bombs."

"...I'm coming with you."

"Huh?"

"I won't let you do it alone..." He pulls his seat down to get his scuba equipment. They get dressed. "Ferb, Vanessa, we'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Vanessa asked. "I'm supposed to be babysitting you..."

"Don't worry. We're protected."

"But..."

"Sometimes we have to let things go on their own," Ferb said, just finishing the touches on the sub's mechanism. "Only when we do so can we truly believe in them."

"...Wow. That was so deep..."

"We will wait until they are back inside to enlarge." Phineas and Isabella went into the secret pod behind the sub. "Release pod." Ferb presses the button. The pod is released. Phineas navigates towards the bomb.

Doofenshmirtz turns on the TV.

"Ooh, this is going to be sooo good..." He said, excited.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special bulletin. The Mayor of Danville is asking everyone to gather at Danville City Hall." The annoncer said. The Mayor appears on the screen.

"Citizens of Danville, I have something very important for everyone to know. I will give this announcement later tonight. It is very important that you are here. Thank you."

"Ha ha ha! Tonight, Danville will be MINE!!" Perry jumps out and attacks Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately, the sinister man zapped the platypus with a tractor beam. "Nice try, Perry the Platypus...now if you'll excuse me, I've got a city to take over!" As soon as he left, the tractor beam wears off. Perry decided to go home.

They have arrived at the time bomb...which was small, but since they're small, it looks big.

"Are you sure about this, Isabella?"

"If my calculation is right, this small bomb is strong enough to take out the whole city!"

"Ok. Let's do it." He grabs her hand. She smiles mentally. 'Wow...' She thought. He opens the hatch and out they went. They were sucked up until they collided with the bomb. Isabella lets go of Phineas's hand to look on the other side of the bomb for an opening. She tightly grasped the bomb as she navigated around it. When she did a complete 360...

"Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no opening!" She said, letting go of the bomb and waving her hands. She is then suddenly being sucked in by the unknown force. "Phineas!"

"Isabella!" He lets go of the bomb as well as they are both being sucked away from the sub. Phineas gets serious as he was gradually speeding up, getting closer to his best friend. Then they arrived at a tube with a grate and Phineas had managed to grab Issa's hand. Phineas then immediately grabbed onto the metal with his free hand. "Isabella!" She looks at him. She grabs his single hand with both of hers. She starts grabbing his arm up to his shoulder until she was on his back. "I'm slipping..."

"It's Ok. We're together..." He smiles at her and nods as he lets go of what he was hanging on to. They both were drafted through the tube and up to the surface.

"What's taking them so long?" Vanessa asked, until she looked at the bomb. "Phineas! Isabella! They're..."

"At the surface." Ferb finished, pulling out a navigation system. "The scuba suits they are wearing have a micro-locating chip."

"We have to get to the surface then."

"Full speed ahead." She turns the sub away from the can, just to be sucked up onto the surface just like the other two. Isabella looks down and notices the sub.

"The limo-sub! It's right below us!" She said. As the sub reaches the surface, Phineas and Isabella are on top of it.

"Phineas! Issa! Thank goodness we found you guys. Get in, we're changing back to normal size." The 'couple' get inside the sub, Vanessa presses the button Ferb re-modified, and the sub, as well as them, enlarged to normal size. "Uh-oh...it's getting dark. I need to get you guys home."

"No worries." Phineas said with his usual 'no problem' tone. "We created a home button here in the back. Isabella?"

"Right." She pushes the Home button and the sub teleports to their house. "We're here." Vanessa presses the button to transform it back to a limo. They all got out the car, just to see a shocked Candace walking home.

"You guys..." Candace said. "You are so busted..."

"Sorry. This is MY car," Vanessa said.

"I know they made this...like when they re-modified mom's car..." Candace sees a familiar vehicle down the road. "Speaking of mom..." They couple stopped at the front to see the limo.

"Wow. Is that yours, Vanessa?" Mrs. Flynn asked, exiting the car.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I didn't remember you getting here in it..."

"I didn't."

"...Well, Ok. How were they?"

"They were awesome. You have some amazing kids, Mrs. Flynn."

"Yeah." Mr. Fletcher pulls out his wallet.

"Well, we did say we'd pay triple...so that would be--"

"No, it's Ok. I'll give this one day for free."

"Oh...well, all right." Vanessa looks at the three children. "Come along, Candace. Give them some privacy." He scoots her into the house.

"Well...I guess this is it..."

"Be sure to visit sometime..." Phineas said, "We're always doing stuff over here."

"I bet you are. Take good care of Issa, Ok?" Isabella blushes.

"You got it."

"Ferb..."

"..." They other two went inside the house.

"Thanks for everything..."

"Maybe we could hang out sometime..."

"Huh?"

"...or go out..."

"You're probably the coolest boy I know. You're smart, heroic and sweet...but I'm sorry, Ferb. I can't. If you were my age, I would definitely go out with you...but that's not possible. Isabella does have my number, so...maybe I'll see you around." She kisses his cheek and gets in her car. He watches as she drives off. Ferb enters the house. Phineas and Isabella regroup with him.

"How'd it go?"

"..."

"Oh...yeah." Then, Isabella remembered something.

"Hey, guys?" She said, getting their attention. Meanwhile, Perry walks into the house. "Oh, hi, Perry. What about the small time bomb we saw under the sewers?" Perry didn't looked shocked as he is to keep his cover in tact.

"Something tells me someone will find it. I mean, it is small, but if they were able to see it, they could just squash it with their fingers." That gave Perry an idea. He walks away in his mindless-like form outside to his agent form and takes the secret tube underneath their backyard down to the his secret headquarters. He takes his submarine and takes the tube leading to Danville Harbor. When he exited the end of the tube, he noticed the water flowing in the opposite direction a short distance away. Being curious, he led his submarine to where the gang were earlier. The sub gets sucked into the sewers until it collides with the can. He turns the sub away from the can, continuing to follow the current. He looks around, but remembered that it was small, so he opened the top hatch and swam out the submarine to look for it.

At Danville City Hall, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has just arrived to finally fulfill his dream.

"I'm heeeere!" He said to the very family member he despises.

"Let's get this over with. The bomb has been paused, right?"

"I'm a man of my word, now keep yours...or ellllllse."

"Fellow people of Danville..."

Perry gets sucked into the current as well, until he saw a small red light, blinking on and off. He uses the tractor beam on his watch to cease his 'going with the flow' route. He pulls the watch towards him, reeling the small bomb in.

"Today, I am here to say that..." The Mayor continued slowly.

Perry grabs the bomb, getting sucked through the intercepting grate through the tube. He squashes the small bomb with his two platypus fingers. With his watch he contacts headquarters.

"Agent P?" Monogram answered. "Were you able to..." The mammal nods. "Great work, Agent P. You've saved the Tri-State Area again. We have your report here for vacation time from work..." He gives his 'great' (not in the good way) look. "And we just approved it." His expression changes...to surprised. "Enjoy your vacation, Agent P. Monogram out."

A-Gent-P!!

Just as the Mayor was about to say the one word Doofenshmirtz was waiting to hear, a fellow worker of city hall ran up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Really?...Well, Ok. Citizens of our fair city, I am sorry to alarm you, but you all may return to your homes." Doof stares shocked.

"What!? What about--"

"I'm not resigning..."

"Well, then you leave me no choice..." He grabs a jet-pack out of nowhere are blasts off into the sky. "Now, the whole city will fall..." He pulls out the remote and pushes the button. Nothing happens. He keeps pushing it. Nothing. "What the-- Did he...CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!" He shouted to the sky.

Meanwhile, back at the Flynn-Fletcher's...there's a knock on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." Candace said, answering the door.

"Issa? We're here..." She goes running to her parents. "Did you have fun?"

"It was great."

"Well, we'll be across the street..."

"Ok, mom." The couple headed across the street to their home. Phineas and Ferb walk up to her. "I guess I should get going..."

"It was nice having you over today." Phineas said.

"Thanks..." She looks nervous. "Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you...walk me home?"

"Sure thing."

"Later, Ferb." He waves goodbye and closes the door. Phineas and Isabella walked across the street. "Today was very romantic, Phineas."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You pulled out my seat before you sat down, you carried me to the limo and you just saved my life...it was so romantic."

"Oh..well, ok."

"I'll...see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." She walks to the door and opens it. 'Don't you dare walk in that house yet...' Her conscience told her. Just before she goes inside, she turns around and kisses Phineas's cheek. "Huh?"

"It's...part of the romantic thing...you take me home and I...give you a kiss. Good night, Phineas."

"'Night...Isabella." She slowly closed the door, watching him walk away from her doorstep. She giggles all the way to her room. 'I can't believe it...I kissed him! Ahhh!' She thought happily. As Phineas was about to open the front door, he noticed Perry.

"There you are, Perry." He walks up and grabs his pet. "You look tired...(yawn) I guess it's time to hit the hay." They go inside the house.

The End.......................................................? 


	2. From An Invention To A Decision, Part 1

Episode Two: From An Invention...To A Decision, Part 1

(There will be no Perry/Doofenshmirtz plot in this part since Perry has been given his vacation time. However, both will remain in the story)

He couldn't sleep.

She haunted his every dream.

Until he remembered earlier what she said that evening...

*If you were my age, I would definitely go out with you...*

That triggered the inventive method in Ferb's head.

He knew what they were gonna do today...

Morning arrived, and the boys woke up refreshed.

"Mornin' Ferb," He said to his sibling. "What should we do today?" Ferb goes into his drawer and pulls out a blueprint for... "An age...inator? Yeah! We can see how we look when we're older! Brilliant! But I do believe we will need to do some research first." They got out of bed, ran down the hallway and slid down the stair rail.

"Morning, boys," Their mother said.

"Mornin', mom," Phineas replied. "Today, Ferb and I are thinking about making an aging device so we can be as old as Camdace! Maybe older!"

"That's great, you guys. Here's the cereal." They pour their bowls and ate (with milk, obviously). After their most important meal of the day, "Have fun, boys. Those kids and their imaginations..." They went back upstairs to Candace's room and knock on her door. She answers.

"What do you guys want?"

"We could use your advice on something..."

"Really? What is it?"

"You're a young adult, so we were wondering what people your age would do for fun." Ferb pulls out a pencil and paper.

"Well, we..." Then she stopped. "Wait...why are you asking me this?"

"Ferb and I are going to become young adults, too...just like our big sis. Now, you were saying?"

"Riiight. We like to roller blade, dance, go out, sing, watch the sunset, walk along the beach..."

"Wow. So you guys seem to always have something to do...even during summer time..."

"That's right. We think ahead, rather than on the same day...like you guys."

"Thanks for the help, sis. We'll see you in 5 years..." Then, Ferb whispers something in his ear. "Whoops! Make that, 6 years." They left their sister there. 'It doesnt matter...they can't change their age at will...it's not possible...then again, they did manage to build rockets, a portal to Mars and a shrinking machine...and if they do change to young adults, I'll finally have proof! Ha ha ha!" Candace shus her door and looks out her window. 'They've already started building it. Good...you boys will finally be busted.'

In the backyard, a familiar face walks in the backyard.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha dooooin'?" She asked.

"Ferb thought of this idea of us as 16-year olds...so we're making an age-inator to do just that."

"Isn't that kinda...impossible?"

"Nope." Ferb then put the finishing touches on his idea. "Looks like we're done."

"Wait...you're going to do it, too?"

"Yeah. We asked Candace earlier how people her age have fun, and they always seem to have something planned...so I want to see that for myself."

"Can I come, too?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Are you?" She asked. They stare at each other. "I mean, what if we can't reverse it?"

"Don't worry. We have a reversal button."

"I'm coming, too." 'If it means being with you...' she finished mentally.

"All right Ferb, let 'er rip!" He called. Ferb zaps them. A glow of blue light engulfed their bodies. Candace is watching from her window. 'I can't believe it...they actually did it...they're'  
The blue light gets brighter, emitting a huge flash of light bright enough to spread all across the house. Luckily for the guys, the parents were watching an antique show, paying no attention to what was going on outside. Candace goes running downstairs to get her parents. The light dims.

"Mom!" She shouted.

"Is something wrong, Candace?" She asked.

"Come with me. You have got to see what Phineas and Ferb did this time." As she is explaining what she saw in the backyard, the light is gone...and...Candace and Mrs. Flynn got to the clear doors to the backyard. "See?" She looks.

"Honestly, Candace, why do you keep doing this? The boys look the same to me." Their big sister looks out and noticed.

"Hmm..." 'Guess it didn't work...' "Well, sorry about that, mom." She goes back to the couch with her husband. In the backyard, the three children look at each other.

"Hmm...that's weird. I feel the same..."

"It takes an hour to take effect," Ferb said.

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Phineas asked.

"How about some foozball?" Isabella suggested.

"Nah, I've got a better idea." Phineas interjected. He looks around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

"He's over there." Isabella said, pointing to him. Perry gives his usual response.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking we'd call Vanessa." Ferb stares at his brother. "What do you think, Ferb?"

"..."

"Then let's go." The boys wait in the backyard while Isabella makes another call to her former babysitter. She comes back from inside the kitchen.

"Ok. She'll be right over." About 45 minutes after the experiment, the children hear a song horn.

"That's the car horn we installed." Phineas remembered. They all ran to the garage across the limo to the driver's side of the car. The tinted window wanes down.

"Hey, guys. Hop in." While Phineas and Isabella were walking to the backseat door, Ferb was about to take the seat he took when they went underwater, but as he approached the other side, the passenger side window comes down. It was a goth boy, laying his arm out.

"Hey there, little guy." The boy said. "You must be Ferb. Wow, Vanessa was right. You are young."

"..." Ferb goes to the back where the others were and went inside.

"Hey, Ferb. Why aren't you sitting in the front?" His brother asked.

"Oh, guys. Forgot to introduce you guys to Johnny." Vanessa reminded herself. "Johnny, these are the kids responsible for this car we're in. I owe them big time."

"I really appreciate what you guys did for Vanessa. It's hard to afford a car these days."

"No problem," Phineas said.

"So, where to, guys?" The driver asked her fellow passengers.

"How about a trip to Paris?" Isabella suggested.

"Paris? Whoa." Johnny said. "I have no gas money or anything."

"Want me to take you home?" She asked her crush.

"Nah, I was supposed to meet with the gang at the school. You could take me there."

"Um...Ok. So, what were you guys gonna do today?"

"You know, the usual: just chill out at the school."

"Well...Ok." She takes him to Danville High. Just as Vanessa drove off from the school...

"It's time," Ferb said, as he looked at his watch. The transformation began as each child got taller, had a change of clothes and some other features. When Vanessa saw the glowing blue light, she immediately stopped the car as the light ceased.

"Guys, are you---" She is shocked to see in replacement of three children...were three teens. "Oh, my, gosh..." They all look at each other.

"Wow, it worked!" Isabella said, looking at her new figure. She wore a pink, buttoned up suit with a white inner shirt, a semi-long skirt, white knee highs and black dress shoes. She turned to see Ferb with long, green hair, tinted glasses, a white dress shirt, purple silk pants and white shoes to match. "Look at you, Ferb."

"Wow." Vanessa stares at the new Ferb.

"Is your offer still on?" He asked shifting his glasses down to look into her eyes.

"What about your parents? What will they think?"

"Growth spurt." Isabella turned to her right to see how her man looked. She started downward and went up. Black shoes. She went higher. Red Dress Pants. Higher. Loose red suit with matching tie. Higher. His hair in a ponytail. And... 'Oh my gosh...is that an...earring!?' She thought as she looked at his left ear. "How do I look, Isabella?"

"Haa..." She started to faint.

"Not again." He picks her up. "Isabella?"

"Don't worry," Vanessa told him. "She's Ok. She's just surprised at how you look now."

"Oh. So should I change back?" He pulls out the remote. Isabella quickly gains consciousness.

"No!" She shouted, trying to pull it away from him, but it ended up flying outside the window...and a car trampled over the device. "Oh no...Phineas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to---"

"It's Ok," He replied in his new voice, which Issa really liked. "We can just build another one. Ferb? The blueprints." He pulls out the blueprints for the device, but the wind blew them out of Ferb's hands and out the window. "Ok...that was unexpected."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Hey. Maybe my father can do something. He's a bit of an inventor himself."

"It's worth a shot." Vanessa heads back to the driver's seat and rides over to the residence of her father. Wait for it..........................................................

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!***

They enter his building and take the elevator up to his room. She knocks on the door. He answers.

"Oh, Vanessa. How's your half comin'?"

"Don't worry about that, dad." He looks at the three teens with her.

"Are these your friends?"

"Yeah. They need your help."

"Honey, could I speak to you a moment?" He grabs her and speak to her alone. "You want your father to HELP your friends?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

"Honey, did you forget I'm evil? I don't help anyone but myself...and you."

"C'mon, dad. These guys are so much like you. Come to the window and I'll show you." She escorts her father to his window. They look down to see her new car. "You see that limo down there? That's mine."

"What!?" He replied, shockingly. "There's no way you could have made THAT much money with one day of babysitting..."

"They MADE that car for me, dad."

"Really?" He asked, changing from shocked to surprised. They walk back to the three teens. "Aren't you guys a little YOUNG to be inventors?"

"We were, but now, no, no we're not." Ferb replied.

"I forgot to mention that these kids used to be young..and in minutes, they're teens."

"Impossible...unless..."

"You mean it IS possible?"

"Yes. I have meddled with aging before, but didn't want to do it again because it took days to create the reverse-inator."

"Where is the 'reverse-inator' now?" His daughter asked.

"It's over there." He answered, pointing to a covered invention of his.

"All right, guys, let's--"

"No!" Isabella interrupted. "At least...not yet."

"Isabella..."

"Phineas mentioned that you guys always have things planned each day...and I wanted to see what teenagers do...at least for today. Please?" She begged the guardian.

"...only for today, right?"

"Fireside's Honor."

"All right. We'll be back later tonight, dad."

"Ok, honey. Bye kids." They all left the building.

'Now that we're young adults, maybe it'll be easier to tell him how I feel...' Issa thought while the gang is on their way to Danville Airport. She turns around to look at him and noticed he's looking at her. When their eyes met, they both turned their heads away from each other and blushed. 'He's looking at me? Could he...?'

"Phineas?" She called.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Since we're young adults now, maybe we could---"

"We're here!" Vanessa called.

"Hold that thought, Isabella..."

"Sure...no prob."

"You guys have money for Paris?"

"We don't need money to go to Paris." Ferb concluded.

"How do you expect us to---" Then, she noticed Ferb pointing to her...or better yet, the limo's buttons.

"Could you do this for me? I'm not sure which button it is..." He gets out the car and goes to the front. He pushes the FSC button. The limo is shapeshifting inside and out into an airplane. "Whoa..." Ferb pushes a few buttons on the GLS System and the Auto-pilot button.

"Destination: Paris, France." The system spoke.

"Wow. How did you get the GLS to talk?"

"HMA - Humanoid Mechanical Application. Please buckle up." Everyone buckles up. "Flying off in 3...2...1..." The plane jets off into the sky. When it approached the appropriate altitude, "Altitude reached. You may now move about the plane." The teens all chilled out in the back. Isabella and Phiineas looked out the windows to see the view, while Ferb and Vanessa are talking.

"Ferb, are you okay?" She looks at him.

"Who..." He started nervously.

"Huh?"

"Who's Johnny?" He asked.

"He's a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Well..."

"Oh..."

"Are you...jealous, Ferb?"

"..."

"Silly boy." She raked his hair, which Ferb really liked. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

Back at Vanessa's High School...

"What's up with Vanessa?" One of the goth girls said.

"She's babysitting." Johnny answered.

"So she's just too busy for us, huh?"

"Don't worry. I see how she looks at me. I can get her back here." Johnny pulls out his cell phone and calls her.

On the plane, Vanessa gets a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Johnny." She looks at Ferb and says,

"I need to take this." She walks away to the front. "Hi. What's up?"

"Are you in France yet?"

"We're still up in the air...I think we're in Spain right now, so we're pretty close."

"Well, the guys and I, especially me, was wondering if you'd come around the school at midnight tonight. We just found this spot where they recite poetry."

"Oh. Sure. Ok."

"Can't wait...see you then."

"Ok..." He hangs up. 'Well, that was out of character,' she thought.

"We are now in Paris, France. Please buckle up as we are about to fall."

"Huh?" Ferb realized that Vanessa would not buckle up in time, so he unbuckles his seat belt and tackles her to the floor as the plane takes a dive.

"Hang on." He said calmly. Just as the plane was looking like it was about to crash, the plane ejects a parachute from its back wing, landing safely in the city. The people of Paris stare in amazement as a plane has just landed onto their town. Vanessa turns her body around, facing Ferb. "You Ok?"

"Huh?" She blushes a bit. "Yeah. Thanks...again." He gets up from off her and picks her up. Ferb goes to the front and noticed the people surrounding the plane. He presses the button as it transforms back into a limousine.

"Wow! Paris..."

"Shall we?" Ferb said, holding out his hand.

"We dont have any money..."

"Don't worry. We're covered. Ferb, look inside the secret compartment I installed underneath your seat." He looks under the seat to pull out the secret drawer with money inside it. "It's the money I saved."

"Wow. You really did think of everything," Isabella said.

"Thanks. Isabella?"

"Yes, Phineas?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to do the romance thing again."

"Sure. I'd like that." He takes out his hand and Issa takes it, giggling. They exit the car. They see everyone staring at them. "What's wrong with them?"

"Don't know. Let's go." The two 'couples' take off in different directions, splitting the money in half. "Where would you like to go first?"

"Hmm...there!" She said, pointing to the city's most famous landmark. Phineas looks up high.

"Wow. That is a long way up..."

"C'mon!" She said, grabbing his arm, running to towards the tower.

"Thanks, Ferb." Vanessa said, wearing a french beret. "I've always wanted one of these." She sees Ferb with the french outfit on, including the black, thin moustache. "That really looks nice on you." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Merci, Madamoiselle." He replied in the city's language. She laughs a bit, blushing at his gesture.

"You're sweet." The female goth takes pictures of the sights, while Ferb drives on their rented vespa. "This reminds me of my dad's scooter...except you're on it...and it's not embarrassing." She rests her body on his back. He smiles.

"Wow. It's so high..." Isabella said, looking down. "Look!" He joins her.

"What is it?"

"Look over there. A carnival! Let's go!"

"How?"

"I may be a teen right now, but I will always be a Fireside Girl. Follow me." She grabs him and they go to the elevator.

Ferb and Vanessa stopped at a restaurant as it got dark.

"Should we call the guys?" He pulls out his cell phone and calls his brother.

** "Hello?

"We're fine, Ferb. We took the limo to this carnival we saw atop the Eiffel Tower."

"How's it going with you guys?"

"That's great to hear. Too bad it can't stay like this. Well, we'll be back at the Eiffel Tower later tonight. Good luck, Ferb."  
"...You, too." **

"They're at a carnival." He said to her.

"Oh, that's cool. Let's order."

"Wait, Isabella," Phineas said, stopping her before she got out the car.

"Is someting wrong?"

"No. It's just that I gotta go."

"Don't worry. I'll wait for you." He gets out the car and runs to the bathroom. 'He's so cute...' she thought.

"Isabella?" A voice spoke.

"Huh?"

"It's me." Issa remembered that the car speaks.

"Oh. What should I call you?"

"Lisa."

"What's up, Lise?"

"I've been watching you guys for some time now...you really like this boy?"

"Ever since we met..."

"And when he asked you to do the romance thing..."

"I was so happy..."

"But you guys will be 10 again later tonight...what will you do then?"

"I...don't know."

"You want to let him know how you feel now? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well...when you put it that way, I guess not."

"So then you're willing to wait 5 or 6 years to confess your feelings?"

"...I don't know. I...like it this way, but...it can't stay this way forever..."

"Then tell him how you feel."

"But we'll be 10 again later tonight."

"I may be a transforming vehicle, but I was told that you're never too young to love."

"Wait...I never said love..."

"So you don't love him?"

"I really...really like him, but love?" She then sees him walk back towards her. She imagines him in slow motion. "Haa...I might be."

"Ok. Ready to go?"

"Yes." They exit the car and walked through the entrance.

"Your pasta, madame and monsieur." The two teens couldn't stop staring at each other. They eat, avoiding each other's eyes. 'I know he's actually 10, but right now...I can't stop thinking about him...'

"Are you..." Ferb started, getting her attention.

"Huh?"

"Am I..."

"Ferb? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I..."

"I'm really having a great time, Ferb...if that's what you were asking. I've said it once, and I'll say it again: you really know how to show a girl a good time, but..."

"..."

"We should be getting back to Danville. Your parents...and Isabella's may be worried about you guys." Silence.

"...Ok."

"I'll call Issa." She pulls out her cell phone.

"That was awesome!" Phineas shouted after they just got off a roller coaster. "Not like our roller coaster, but way better than the one at the state fair."

"Yeah. It was great." Isabella.

"Look! Bumper Cars...I challenge you to a duel!"

"Oh, you're on, Flynn..." They race off to the bumper cars. They both grin at each other, preparing themselves as the cars were about to be activated. "I won't lose..." She said.

"We'll see..." After two minutes of constant attacks, the winner is...

"Ha!"

"You got lucky, Flynn..."

"Uh-huh...look, a claw machine. I'll get you something."

"R-r-really?" She blushes again.

"Yeah." He slips the coin in and closed his eyes.

"Phine--"

"Shh...I'm concentrating." She stares at him, then at the game as he is slowly moving the claw. It opens and grabs a bear. He pulls it up... 'Wow...he did it...he's so amazing...' The bear falls into the opening. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." She kisses his cheek unexpectedly.  
"I should be thanking you. This was a great idea. I haven't had so much fun in one day since that time we made that water ride in the backyard."

"I always have fun when I'm with you..." Then, she quickly covered her mouth, letting her thought slip her mind. Then, to take his mind off what she just said, she sees a photo booth.  
"Look! A photo booth! Let's take some pictures...that is, if that's all right with you..."

"Why not? It would be some great memories of being in France." They go to the booth and took some pictures. First pic: They stand next to each other, smiling for the camera. Second pic: She looks down at her fingers, while Phineas smiles. Third pic: Phineas wraps his arm around his best friend, making her blush as they smiled. Last pic: They were dressed in black suits with black shades. They stepped out the booth and claimed their prizes.

"Here you go. I really like the one..." 'Please don't say when I blushed...' She thought nervously. "...when we are in black. It really looks nice on you." She goes red again. "Isabella? You Ok?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I'll just take these two." She took the pic when she stared away from the camera and when she blushed. "It's getting late. We probably should get going."

"Wait..."

"Huh?"

"There's one more ride I wanted to get on...the Ferris Wheel."

"F-f-fff-ferris Wheel!?"

"Sure. C'mon." He grabs her hand. 'But the Ferris Wheel is usually where...people get close...and...k-kkk-kkk...' "Isabella?" She snaps out of it.

"I'm Ok."

"Great. We're here." They board the gigantic wheel. It takes them up. Isabella stares nervously at her fingers as Phineas looks outside. "Isabella, look! Fireworks!" She looks out to where her crush is facing. 'Fireworks...' "This was one of the best days of my life." He said, looking at her. Isabella looks back at him, unable to look away. 'Oh...'

"Me, too." 'Kiss him! Kiss him NOW!' Her conscience kept telling her. She leans her head forward and brought her lips closer to his. Phineas gets the hint and does the same. Then, he remembered.

"Isabella...I..." She opens her eyes.

"What's wrong, Phineas?"

"Nothing. It's just that...I don't know. My mind is telling me one thing, but my heart is saying something else." 'So poetic...'

"Listen to your heart. You listen to your brain only when you're making one of your inventions. Right now, it's just you and me...no inventions, and no one here but us..."

"..."

"Are you afraid?"

"...Not really."

"Then what's stopping you? What is your heart telling you right n--" He grabs her shoulders.

"Isabella, I...like you." 'He's...cc-c-c-c-cc...confessing!'

"I like you, too. I, sort of, always have...is that Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Now what is your heart telling you?"

"...This." He shifts his head to the right. Issa closes her eyes. She felt his minty breath. 'C'mon...kiss me...'

"Ride's over." A voice said suddenly. They opened their eyes to see they were on the ground again. 'No...NOOO!' She thought.

"C'mon. We should be getting home." They got off and walked to the exit, Isabella ahead of him.

"Isabella?" She looks back. They stare at each other. "Was today...romantic for you?"

"Yes. Yes it was." Her stare went from his eyes to his lips. 'Maybe we can try again...' "Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you about to do on the Ferris Wheel?" He grabs her shoulders. "Ph-Ph-Phineas?" She drops her bear.

"If you want, Isabella...I can show you."

"R-r-r-really?" She starts to breathe hard. 'I can't believe it...we're finally going to...to...'

"Close your eyes." She closes them. He shifts his head up and tilts it slightly to the right. Isabella could tell he was close because she could feel his breath on her lips. 'Don't stop this time...' Just as their lips were about to touch...

*Ring! Ring!* Isabella's eyes shot open at the sudden sound of her cell phone. She pulls it out.

"It's Vanessa." She answers. **"Hello?"  
"Hey, Issa. We're just about ready to go, so I need you guys to get to the Eiffel Tower so we can go home. Ferb and I are already here."  
"Oh...Ok."  
"See you in a ittle bit?"  
"Yeah."** She hangs up. "It's time to go."  
'Darn!'

"Oh..." He picks up her bear. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He grabs her hand and they get inside the car.

At the Eiffel Tower...

"Well, I really had---"

"I want to stay this way."

"What? You can't..."

"Yes, I can."

"Ferb, you can't do that. I can't allow it."

"What do you mean?"

"I admit it, I like you...a lot, but as much as I would like for you to stay this way, I couldn't do that to you. What kind of guardian would that make me?"

"...So we can't..."

"I'm sorry...no. If you managed to attract a girl like me, you'll be just fine. There is someone out there for you, Ferb...and I'm a little jealous that it's not me."

"...Can I at least..."

"...I guess you could." He hesitates to kiss her. "Oh, come here." She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Ferb, shocked at first, slowly closed his eyes, holding his crush. When they let go, the limo arrived. Isabella and Phineas didn't see the liplock. "Shall we?"

"After you." They take their seats an buckled up as Vanessa presses the FSC button, changing it into an airplane again. The plane takes off into the sky on its way back to Danville USA.

"Phineas? Ferb? It's dinnertime!" Their mother shouted. "Oh, wait. That's right. Their still with their friend, Vanessa."

The plane lands right on the balcony of the DEI building. (For those who don't know what DEI stands for...)

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!! After hours...***

They all exit the now limosine and went inside, where her father waited, watching TV.

"Dad, we're back." Vanessa caled out.

"Oh. All right, kids. Let's get you guys back to your regular ages." He gets up from his couch and pulls off the cover on the reverse-inator. The three teens walk right below the laser. Dr. D pushes the button and they are kids again.

"Thanks, dad."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it." They all go back to the car. Isabella presses the Home button in the back, sending the gang directly home.

"Here you guys are. Phineas? Why don't you take Isabella home while I speak with Ferb alone?"

"No problem. C'mon, Isabella." He grabs her hand as they exited the car and walked across the street.

"Remember what I told you, Ferb..." She kisses his nose. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"...Thanks."

"I'll see you soon." He gets out the car and she drives away. Meanwhile, across the street...

"Well, today was really great." Phineas said.

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"I...should get going." He said nervously. Then, he kisses her cheek. Her face goes beet red. 'He k-k-k-kkk-kk-kk' she couldn't finish her thought. "See you tomorrow, Isabella." She couldn't speak. She waved in response as he walked back towards his house. 'He kissed me! Ahhh!' She goes inside her house and runs into her bedroom. She jumps on her bed and quickly pulls out her cell phone to call her fellow Fireside girls. When she gave each girl the surprising news, they all screamed. Then, when she got to Gretchen (The girl with the glasses), she was asked a question that left her speechless...

"Are you in love with him?" She asked her captain. "Hello? Hello? Isabella? Isabeeella?"

'I think...I am. I'm in love...with Phineas...' Phineas has now flooded her every thought. 'How am I to act around him now?'

To Be Continued............................................................................................................................................... 


	3. From An Invention To A Decision, Part 2

Episode Three: From An Invention...To A Decision, Part 2 Note:  
*' '* Phineas's thoughts ' ' Isabella's thoughts * * Gretchen's thoughts

The next morning...

"So, Ferb, what should we do today?" They look at their blueprints and schematics. "There's so many things we could do...but we don't want to make robots again."

"Though the dancing was quite hip," Ferb added.

"Yeah...I just wish..." Then, "Wait! I got it!" Ferb looks at him. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today..."

Meanwhile, across the street, Isabella has called her friends up to have a private meeting.

"Girls, let me start by saying, this is NOT a Fireside Girl meeting," She started. They all look surprised.

"Really? Then what is it, Chief?" Addison (Brunette sans glasses) asked.

"This is a...girls meeting."

"A girls meeting? You mean when girls talk about..."

"That's right...this is a meeting to talk about anything other than collecting patches." All the girls gasp. "We are more than just Fireside girls, we're friends. So we're here today to talk about...BOYS." They all gasp again. "As I have told you all, Phineas, my very reason for life on this planet, has kissed me..." They all giggle. "And when Gretchen asked me...if I'm...in love with him..." Silence. "I...think I am."

"............................................................AHHH!" They all shouted to her in excitement.

"Congratulations, Isabella." The girls congratulated, until Gretchen asked another question, leaving Issa once again, speechless...

"Do you know how he feels about you?" All the girls went silent.

"She has a point...love, I heard, is a two-way street..." Katie added.

"Well, he did kiss me yesterday...and offered to have a romantic time while we were in Paris..."

"You guys went to Paris!?" The girls asked, shocked. "The city of lights and romantic capital of the world?"

"Yeah. And when we became teenagers, he looked so...manly."

"Teenagers!? Just what did you guys do yesterday?" The girls asked her, all curious.

"Ok. I'll tell you, but I need you guys to keep it a secret..."

"Firesides Honor!"

"Ok. We went to the very top of the Eiffel Tower and looked to see all of Paris. Then, we went to a carnival where we went on all the rides and ate carnival food. Then, Phineas won me this bear," she said, showing them the bear. "and then we went to a photo booth..." She pulls out the pictures. "And we took these."

"Wow. You look so beautiful as a teen, Isabella."

"And look at Phineas," Addison added, "I see why you blushed in this picture...if a boy like that suddenly wrapped his arm around me..."

"Phineas has the other two. And then we..." She paused, reminiscing back to that moment. The girls all stare in wonder as to what she is about to say next... "We almost...kissed...on the lips...twice."

"WHAT!?" They all looked more shocked than ever.

"We were on the Ferris Wheel..."

"Ooh...why, Isabella, you crafty girl, you..." Addison said, grinning.

"It was Phineas's idea."

"Whoa-ho-ho!" The girls giggled. "Please, coninue." She continued,

"He grabbed my shoulders...I closed my eyes...I felt his minty breath on my lips...I was about to faint...then..." The girls gasped. "...the ride was over and we had to get off."

"Aww..." The girls looked disappointed.

"Then, we tried again...I could feel it...our lips...were finally about to touch...then my cell phone goes off and we had to leave."

"Aww..." Another disappointment.

"That's when we got home and...he kissed me. It wasn't on the lips, but he did it."

"Haa..." They sighed.

"So, I am here to say that I, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, am in love with Phineas Clyde Flynn." Then she looks at her clock. "And it's about time for me to go over there. Coming, girls?"

"Yeah!" They all went across the street to see what the boys were doing. When they all went to the backyard, they all stared in surprise as they saw a tall, igloo-like device.  
"Wow..." They all looked in amazement. Suddenly, it opens. Two silhouettes are shown, revealing the two geniuses behind the invention.

"Hi, girls," Phineas said.

"Hiii, Phineas," They all said in unison.

"Whatcha doooooin'?" Isabella asked.

"Well, this is a dream machine."

"Dream machine?" The Fireside leader asked.

"Yeah. Come on in." They all enter the igloo-like device. "You sit in this chair," he explained, showing them the lounge chair. "You put this small microchip on your forehead, which will be linked to your brain." He shows them the chip. "You then wish for something, and depending on what it is, it will either appear on this table..." He shows them the circular plate. "Or on this screen." He shows them the giant 62-inch screen TV.

"Wait...how?" Gretchen asked.

"The microchip that is connected to your brain will also be linked with the table or the television," Ferb answered, "these aren't normal objects...however, what is revealed will only be hollographic."

"What about what's on the screen?" Isabella asked, curious.

"Well, what you see on the screen, depending on what you wished for, maybe a likely outcome, or just a fantasy your brain came up with."

"I see."

"So, who wants to go first?" Ferb raised his hand. "All right, Ferb..." He sits in the chair and Phineas placed the chip on his head. Ferb closes his eyes and...the screen turns on. "Looks like Ferb wished for a 'what if' scenario."

"A 'what if' scenario?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah. That's when you ask a 'what if' question and the screen creates a possible outcome. It can be good or bad...it's unprecedented." The screen displays Ferb, as an adult. Everyone, including Ferb, who just opened his eyes, watched as adult Ferb exits from Danville Airport. The screen then turns to an adult Phineas.

"All right, it works!" Both brothers clash their hands together. "All right, who's next?" Then, came a familiar sound. Ferb pulls the chip off his head and they all exited the machine. They all went to the driversisde of the stretch.

"Hi, everyone," Vanessa said, waving.  
"Hi, Vanessa." Everyone greeted.  
"Wow...what is that?" A familiar voice said on the other side of the limo... "That looks so sick!" On the other side of the limo was none other than Johnny.

"It's a dream machine. Wanna try it out?" Phineas asked him.

"Yeah!" He said, going inside. They all join him. "All right, what do I do?" Phineas instructs the goth boy as he gets situated. "All right! Let's do this..." Phineas places the chip on his head. Vanessa, who was hoping something would appear on the screen, with them in the picture...was disappointed when a spiky choker appeared on the circular plate. "That's awesome..."

"Can I try next?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure. Hop on." Phineas answered. Ferb was wondering what would happen...and boy, was he going to find out...

Meanwhile, Candace is on another date with her heartthrob, Jeremy...when she starts twitching.

"Candace?" Her 'boyfriend' asked. "You Ok?"

"Phineas...and Ferb-sense....tingling..."

"Calm down..."

"My brothers are always doing something bustable..."

"But you can never expose them, right?"

"Right."

"Do not worry about your brothers right now. We're here, we're together. Let's just have fun, Ok?"

"...you're right. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Now, promise me you won't mention your brothers during our date..."

"...that's kinda hard for me..." Then, Jeremy kissed her cheek (Oh my gosh...he just kissed me! Ahhhh!!). "...(sigh) Ok."

"Great. Let's go."

The screen turns on...and Vanessa...is small?  
She opens her eyes.  
"Whoa. Vanessa, you're so short," Johnny said. Everyone continued to look as young Vanessa is running. The screen then plays a younger familiar face.

"Hey, it's your dad, Vanessa..." Phineas remembered. Vanessa watched in surprise as he held her and she started crying.

"Aww..."

"You Ok, Vanessa?" Her crush asked.

"(sniff) Yeah..."

"Would you like a closer relationship with your father?" Ferb asked her. She looks at Ferb.

"If he wasn't so concentrated on---"

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Kinda late asking that, don't you think?" Isabella said.

"...Yeah."

Perry, who was still on vacation, suddenly received an urgent call from his boss.

"Good day, Agent P. I really hate to cut your vacation short, but it's Doofenshmirtz. He's come up with some ray-inator. We're not sure wha it does, so infiltrate his lair, and put a stop to it." Perry salutes, putting his hat on. He opens the door to the backyard, pulls out a remote and he is immediately in his hovercraft. He flies up into the air.

"I think we can help you and your dad become closer...if you want." Ferb said.

"No, that's Ok. We're doing fine just the way things are. My father isn't usually one for helping anyone except himself...so when he decided to help you guys change back to your normal ages, I saw a different, but familiar side to him."

After only a couple of minutes, Perry makes it to...

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!***

He takes the elevator to the top floor and opens the Doof's front door, suddenly triggering a robotic hand, wrapping the semi-aquatic mammal in cable wire.

"Perry the Platypus? I thought you were on vacation..." He looks at the mammal's angry expression. "...I'm guessing from the way you're looking at me that you were on vacation...and because Major Monogram is aware of my new -inator...you had to cut your vacation...short. Well, anyway, here it is." He said showing him. "The age-inator ray-inator!" He looks at Perry. "I know, I created an age-inator before, but this one is portable. And, I still have my reverse-inator in case what happened with the first one happens again. Anywho, my plan is quite simple, actually. I will use my ray to zap my brother...into my 'little brother'...then they will be no one to run the Tri-State Area! That's when I'll come in with my campaign and have everyone voting for me to replace him! Ha ha ha!!" He looks out on his balcony. The secret agent follows. "He's supposed to have a party celebrating his second year as Mayor. That's when I'll get him...here, Perry the Platypus. You're going to be my first subject!" Perry, wrapped up tight in cable wire, was zapped with the ray...transforming him into a baby platypus. "Ha ha ha ha!! Now, NO ONE can stop me!!" He leaves his room to crash a special party.

How will Perry the Platypus stop Doofenshmirtz now? Find out later in the story...

Back to Candace on her date...Jeremy is hurling into a garbage can.

"Maybe we shouldn't've ate before we went on that ride," Candace concluded, not looking too good herself.

"Yeah...and the name of the ride should've tipped us off."

"...Let's ride it again!"

"Ok!"

Back in the backyard, all the Fireside girls, one-by-one, tried out the dream machine...and, Johnny tried it again.

"Awesome!" He said again.

"All right, Phineas. Isabella. You're the only ones left," Vanessa deducted.

"Actually, I'd rather not," Phineas said, surprising Isabella.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"You go ahead, Isabella." Now she's on the spot.

"Um...I don't think I wanna go, either."

"C'mon, guys. We all did it..." Addison said. "Or are you guys hiding something?"

"What? What would make you think such a thing?" Isabella bellowed.

"If you have nothing to hide, then..."

"Guys!" A voice suddenly called out. They all turn around.

"Hi, Irving." Phineas greeted.

"Guys, this is incredible! Can I try it?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Phineas instructed him on how it works. 'Phew. Saved by Irving,' Both Phineas and Isabela thought, remembering what happened yesterday. They all looked at Irving's wish on the screen. Isabella and Phineas snuck out the device unnoticed. Vanessa notices and walks out with them.

"Guys, just what happened yesterday?"

"Nothing," they said simultaneously, blushing.

Doofenshmitz is now at the Mayor's celebration, uninvited, of course. He sees his brother eating some appetizers next to a mirror. He pulls his new machine out from his lab coat pocket, aimed...

POW! Too bad the ray missed the Mayor and reflected from the mirror and beamed outside the building, reflecting off a guy wearing huge glasses, reflecting off a mirror from an airplane, reflecting off the window at the top of the DEI building, beaming right towards the boys' backyard. So instead of hitting his brother, it hits...

You guessed it, his daughter. Phineas and Isabella watched as she got smaller.

"Vanessa...you're..."

"A kid." Everyone walks out.

"Vanessa?" Johnny said, surprised. "Is that you?"

To Be Continued....................................................................................................................... 


	4. From An Invention To A Decision, Part 3

Episode Four: From An Invention To A Decision, Part 3 (Conclusion)

All the kids stare in awe as they are now seeing a younger version of the older teen.

"She's...so cute!!" The Firesides exclaimed. They all, except Isabella, go and surround her. Then, Ferb sees her. Now her attention's on the green-haired boy. She blushes.

"H-h-hi, Ferb."

"Hi. What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was hit by some beam...and now I'm a kid."

"We should probably come up with something to---" Then, Phineas remembered, "Wait a minute! Your dad's reverse-inator! We can use that to reverse the process."

"Um...before we do," she said nervously, "do you guys think...I could..."

"Why not?" Isabella said. "You let us stay as teens."

"Yeah. It'll be great..." Phineas added. "Am I right, Ferb?" He looks at Ferb.

"..."

"So...what do we do?" Little Vanessa asked.

"Better yet, what do I do?" Johnny said, still surprised to see his fellow goth in her youth. "I don't have a license to drive. How am I supposed to get home?"

"Ferb, the starter remote," Phineas recalled. Ferb gets the remote. "All right. Everyone in the car!" They all get inside. Ferb gets in the front.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" Irving said, giddy with excitement.

"You guys are gonna just leave that machine of yours in the backyard?" Johnny asked the triangle-headed boy.

"Why not?" He answered. "Then again, you may have a point...Irving, could you do us a favor?"

"Sure! Anything for you guys..."

"Great. Stay here and watch the machine..."

"Yes, sir!" He said, getting out the car.

"If you see Candace, let her try it out..."

"Right."

"All right, Ferb. Hit it!" Ferb controls the limo's turns and speeds using their starter remote. Johnny guides Ferb to his house. "Here you are."

"Wow. You guys are really something..." He goes to Vanessa in the back of the limo and kisses her cheek. Ferb watches, feeling a bit of pain in his chest, and Vanessa blushes a hot pink at the boy's sudden attack. "I'll see you later, Vanessa....hopefully, back to normal." He exits the car. So does Vanessa suddenly.

"Vanessa, where are you going?" Isabella asked. She walks to the passenger's side of the limo. She opens the door and sits down.

"Ferb, let's go." She commanded. Ferb takes them away.

Back at the Mayor's celebration, no matter how many times his bigger, evil-er (lol) brother fires at him, they've all missed their primary target. Then, the Mayor gets veryone's attention by tapping his glass.

"Thank you everyone for attending my celebration, and for making me look good..." He bellowed. Boy, did it piss Doof off. He fires another shot at his brother, but it reflects off the glass he was holding, reflected off the mirror from earlier. The beam went travelling towards the giant pair of glasses it reflected off before, but the glasses were slightly shifted due to the last beam that hit it, so there were people doing construction on the lens. The shifted the len hit by the first beam slightlyupward, when the beam reflects it at a different trajectory. Meanwhile, a baby platypus back at the DEI building has crawled towards the edge of the balcony, when the beam zapped him on contact. However, instead of becoming an egg, Perry was back to normal. He puts on his hat and looked at the reverse-inator. Being preventive of another one of Doff's pointless plans, he destroys it and jumps off the balcony, releasing his handglider to soar into the sky, remembering where Doof was heading, well, has headed. Perry's watch started to beep.

"Agent P," Monogram said, "It seems that you were not the only one Doofenshmirtz hit with his new age-inator. He has also zapped his daughter. I know you can handle this. We need you to first get that ray from Doofenshmirtz, then zap his daughter back to normal. We will give you her location." He nods in agreement heading towards City Hall.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Young Vanessa asked.

"Uh-uh. You're our age now." Addison said.

"She's right. We have to go by the oldest of us...so who would that be?"

"Well, Isabella (just made this up; not sure when exactly) was born in January..."

"So was I," (once again, made it up) Phineas said.

"I know." Isabella said, smiling, "But I am older by 6 days exactly. You were born on the 12th, I was born on the 6th. So I guess I'm in charge."

"All right then." Katie said. "Where to, Isabella?"

"Let's see..." 'We've been underwater, to Paris...' She thought. "How about the skating rink?"

"Yeah!" The girls agreed. Ferb sets course to the ice-skating rink.

Meanwhile, Candace's date with Jeremy is going great, when Candace starts feeling a familiar sensation... 'No...must...not...think...about...brothers...'

"Candace? You sure you're Ok?" Jeremy asked as they were going up a rollercoaster ride. Nervously, she nods. 'Brothers...in bustable mode...must not...give in...' Jeremy wraps his arm around her. "Better?" 'Haa...'

"Much." Just as she answered his question, the rollercoaster just went down.

"Here we are!" Phineas said. "Let's go skate." They all got out of the limo, with Ferb escorting little Vanessa out. They held hands as they walked in.

"Hello, everyone." The ticket man said. "Please tell me your skate sizes." Everyone gives their sizes. "Come right in. Your shoes will be ready shortly."

"All right." Phineas said. "Let's make this a great day for Vanessa before she has to be a teen again."

"Right!" Everyone agreed. Their shoes arrived and everyone slips them on to get on the ice. The Fireside Girls have already started, aligning themselves. They all got some speed going and then they all jumped in the air and spun around 1080 degrees to land on their left feet. They then moved away from each other, one half on one side, one half on the other, revealing Vanessa in a dark dress and Ferb with a black outfit as well, with a moustache. The duo skated together, synchronizing their every movement. Until they held each other as Ferb picks Vanessa up in the air, as she split her legs above his head. He spun around, making it more interesting. It caught the other skater's attention as they ceased their skating to watch. He sets her down, grabbing her arms and started spinning around again. Vanessa let her legs go off the ice and she's now flying. As she slowed, she lands safely, letting go one hand. Ferb spins her around...and around and around...and around. Vanessa then got dizzy and collapsed in Ferb's arms. The skaters roared as the duo was finished their performance.

"Are you all right?" Ferb said. They stare at each other.

"...Yes." She lifts her head up, about to kiss him, when he picks her up. "..."

"..." Both were speechless.

"Sorry I tried to do that...especially after telling you we can't be together..."

"..."

"I'm so lost right now...I like a boy who is not even in his teens, and then I like another boy who is my age..."

"You must choose him," Ferb said, looking sad. "You were right. No matter how we may feel about each other...we can't be..."

"...I think I'm ready to change back." she said. Then she looks around and notices two missing children. "Hey, Where's Phineas and Isabella?"

"Let's just continue. This is your day, remember? Don't go just yet...at least let us get some pictures with you." Gretchen requested. She pulls out a camera. "Ferb, would you please?" He grabs the camera. The girls all stood with little Vanessa. Ferb takes the pictures as the girls all posed differently. "C'mon, Ferb...time for your picture."

"....Ok." He gives Gretchen the camera.

"Girls, you know what to do." Gretchen instructed. "Smile, guys." Vanessa looks up at Ferb.

"You sure this is Ok with you?" She asked him.

"Why not? If we can't be together, all we have are memories..." He wraps his arm around her, bringing her closer. They smiled as Gretchen took the picture twice. She hands both Ferb and Vanessa the picture. "Are you ready now?"

"...Yes." Everyone left the rink, to the limo to see a person they didn't think they'd see. "Huh?"

"Irving?" Katie said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were watching the machine..."

"I was."

"That doesn't matter right now." Ferb said. "We have to get to your father's place to change you back."

"Right." Everyone got in as Ferb started the limo.

Rewinding back before they entered the skating rink...

After everyone gave their sizes and entered, Isabella gets Phineas's attention.

"Phineas," she called, puling him away from the gang. "Could we head back to your backyard?"

"Huh?" He's surprised. "Why?"

"I'd like to try the machine out..."

"Then shouldn't we call everyone else?"

"No...please...just come back with me."

"Well...Ok." The 'couple' snuck out the rink. They got in the car. "Wait, Ferb has the starter remote..."

"Don't worry..." Isabella goes under the steering wheel to hotwire the limo. She manages to get it running. "Ta-da."

"Wow...cool." He said. She blushed. "But who's going to drive us?"

"We don't need to drive. remember?" She goes to the back of the limo through the small window behind the front seats. She gets up and pushes the home button. "C'mon..." She gets out through the back of the limo, going to the front to get her heartthrob. They open the backyard gate.

"Hey, guys!" Irving greeted. "Back so soon?"

"Irving...could you do us a big favor?" Isabella asked.

"Sure."

"Could you take the car back to the rink?"

"How?"

"In the back of the limo, there's a 'return' button below the seat on the far left. It will take the car back to its last destination."

"Wow. Didn't even know you created a 'return' button..." Phineas said, surprised.

"Gotcha." He does as commanded and the car vanishes.

"All right, Phineas...let's do this."

"Let's?"

"Did you really think I would go through this alone? C'mon..." She grabs his hand, bringing them inside the machine. "Ok. You go first."

"We'll go at the same time..."

"How? There's only one chair..." Phineas pushes a button next to the big screen TV, bringing up another chair and chip from underground. "Ok...same time." He plants the chip on her head; she does the same. Both of them sat down and, knowing something would appear on the screen, looked at it. The screen splits in half. On both sides of the screen, were the same exact wish...the picture flashed back to the ride on the Ferris Wheel in France. As they both stared at the screen, they refused to look at each other...too embarrassed to look at their vision eye to eye to fulfill their wish. They watched as they actually kissed. Isabella steps up and holds his hand while they noticed how long the kiss lasted. Phineas looks at her. She notices his stare and looks at him.

"Phineas? You Ok?" He brought his head, and his lips, closer to her. 'We wants to...' She smiles, grabs his triangular head, shifting it slightly to the left, and puckered up. She kept her eyes open this time...and saw that she actually pressed her lips to his. Her eyes went to the back of her head as her lids closed, sealing the kiss. And just like their vision, the kiss went long. Two minutes later, she separates their lips and stared at her first kisser. "Phineas..."

"Isabella...wow."

"Yeah...wow."

"Does this mean we're..."

"...if you want to..." She said, secretly wanting it, but she wouldn't do it if he didn't.

"This would change everything between us, wouldn't it?"

"Well...sort of. Is that bad?"

"I don't know...I really like you, Isabella..."

"I like you, too...if you don't want to, Phineas...it's Ok."

"Do you want to?" Now the question has turned to her. 'I do...but...'

"I'm not sure, either," she lied.

"Isabella...I...don't believe you."

"Huh?"

"You do want this? Don't you?" He asked again. "Please be honest with me."

"...Yes. I want this." She said. "Now you be honest with me...admit it, that kiss we just shared..."

"I liked it...a lot, but I was being honest when I said I wasn't sure if I want this...if it means things will change dramatically between us."

"How about this? Let's try it for one week...starting tomorrow...Ok? If either of us change our minds, it won't happen, but if we do like the way things are going...we become boyfriend and girlfriend. Deal?" She pulls out her hand. He looks at it.

"All right, but no one can know about this agreement...NO ONE. Deal?"

"Deal." He shakes her hand. She suddenly kissed him again.

"All right then. I guess we can only wait until everyone comes back." They pull off the chip from each other's foreheads.

"Wanna come in for some food?"

"Sure."

Back at City Hall, Doofenshmirtz, who's primary mission was to turn his baby brother to a baby, actually enjoyed the festivities. Especially when Love Handel performed a song based on his brother's success. 'Liked the song, hated what the song was about,' he thought. Perry arrives incognito, wearing a familiar costume. He wore a lab coat his size and those phony glasses with the nose and moustache that comes with it. Doofenshmirtz notices the figure.

"You look familiar," Doof said. "You look like that temp..." Perry sees the age-inator ray in his hand. He also looked and noticed that the Mayor is still himself. When Doof set the ray down to get some snacks from the food table, Perry pulled the tablecloth, sending the ray gun off the table to the floor. He grabs it and runs. "Hey! Where are you going with my ray!?" He shouted, chasing after him. Perry takes off his disguise. "Perry the Platypus? How did you become normal again?" Perry pulled out his jetpack and blasted off into the sky. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!!" As soon as he did, his watch beeped.

"Agent P, I take it your mission was once again a success. We have located his daughter. She is currently on her way to..."

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!***

Ferb parks the car in front of the building. They all exit and go through the spinning doors. They take the elevator to the top floor. Vanessa pulls out a key and opens the door. They all entered to see a device destroyed.

"Oh no! The Reverse-inator! It's destroyed...that means I'll stay this way forever..." Perry noticed all the children from the air. With one hand, he holds his jetpack. With the other, he aims at Vanessa with the ray. He fires. The beam zaps her. "Huh?" Seconds later, she's changed back to her normal size, height and age. "I'm me!"

"Weird." Addison said, confused.

"Well done, Agent P. Another mission accomplished. You may now continue your vacation. Monogram out." Perry sets for home.

Meanwhile, at home...Phineas and Isabella are watching TV. Isabella takes his hand.

"Phineas? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"If this...doesn't work out, will we still be best friends?"

"Of course. Even if this does work out, we'll be best friends..."

"Phineas? Can we...go out?"

"You mean a date?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're a couple now, right? This is what couples do..."

"Ok..." Candace comes back from her date, noticing Phineas and Isabella holding hands.  
'Phineas...aww, my little bro's got a girl...' She silently hides behind a wall, watching carefully.

"You know what else couples do?" Candace is shocked to hear that coimng from the Fireside leader. "They kiss."

"We kissed twice already." 'Already kissed twice!? Wow...go Phineas...' his sister thought. Jeremy and I haven't kissed each other once...'

"Just one more kiss..." She said.

"Ok." They just kissed for a third time. Candace saw it all. 'Wow...they're really kissing...'

Back outside DEI...

"All right, guys. Let's get you guys back to the house." They all entered the vehicle, and pushed the home button, sending them back to the Flynn-Fletcher's.

"Girls, we should get going." Gretchen said. All the little Firesides went to the backyard, leaving Ferb and Vanessa alone.

"I'll never forget this day, Ferb..."

"Me, either."

"I'll see you around..." Then, Ferb kisses Vanessa...on her cheek.

"Goodbye."

"...goodbye." He gets out the limo and Vanessa leaves. The Fireside girls knocked on the window door leading to the kitchen. It snaps Phinaes and Isabella out of their kiss, which Candace was still watching, shocked at how long they kissed. 'They kissed for three minutes straight...wow.' They got up and went to the door leading to the backyard. She opens it.

"Leader, may we be dismissed?"

"Dismissed!" She answered. The girls took off. One of the Firesides noticed a bummed-out Ferb.

"Hi." They said. "Ferb, you might not believe me when I tell you this, but you are very handsome...and if you managed to get an older girl to like you, you could get any girl." Ferb remembered Vanessa saying something similar to him.

"Thanks."

"No prob." The girl kissed his cheek and ran off. He's surprised by the sudden gesture and looked up to see no one. He gets up, feeling better. Candace then looks out the window door to see the boys' latest invention. She sneaks away to the living room and pulls out her cell phone.

"Mom, get over here now! While this giant thing is still in our backyard!"

"I'm on my way home now. I'm just around the corner."

"Perfect! As soon as you do just look at the backyard. That's how big the thing is!"

Suddenly Perry, who was still on his jetpack, pulled it off him, freefalling. Then he pulled out his glider and landed in the tree of his owners. He fell down the tree to the ground. Phineas and Isabella sees him.

"Oh, there's Perry." Phineas said.

"What's that?" Isabella asked, pointing at the jetpack Perry just pulled off his shoulders. The jet pack blasted into the device, sending the device upward towards the sky and it exploded. "Weird." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher opened the backyard gate.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, mom." Candace, hearing her mother's voice, ran out to see the device, once again, gone.

"Not again..."

To Be Continued............................................................................................................. 


	5. Phineas and Ferb LIVE!

Episode Five: Phineas and Ferb LIVE!

As Phinbella's week as a couple continues, Dr. Doofenshmirtz comes up with one of his most diabolical schemes ever...

Day 2 (After Part 4)

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!***

"Why didn't I think of this sooner? It's so...EVIL." The madman bellowed, holding a beaker with a black substance inside. "However, it may take a few days to perfect it..."

At the Garcia-Shapiro's, Phinbella are talking about nothing, when Isabella just thought of something.  
"Phineas..."  
"Huh?"  
"I just remembered..."  
"What happened?"  
"Summer vacation...it's almost over."  
"Yeah. It's been a long one, hasn't it?"  
"Thanks to you and Ferb."  
"We've already got plans for next summer."  
"Really? Like what?"  
"Sorry, Isabella. Don't want to spoil the surprises..."  
"Aww..."  
"But we could recap on what we did this summer. I think a certain band can explain it better...ladies and gentlemen, Love Handel!"  
(sing these lyrics like you would sing the theme song, if you want)

We're down to the last days of summer vacation but there was so much more to do...  
Without further ado, here is our explanation of all the things that we went through...

starting from...

Finding the Loch Ness and flying a limo Helping Jeremy at that dance A giant airplane made out of newspaper Or sailing the boat of Romance riding bull Robots, creating Brobots Changing to an older age Having a Spa Day, watch Buford float away and Baljeet rocking on stage

As you can see, that's a whole lot of stuff we did this summer, but just wait...  
Why do you ask 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna make the next one great

Why do you ask 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna make the next one great

Candace suddenly comes through the Garcia-Shapiro's door.  
"MOM! Phineas hired Love Handel to make a recap sequence!" She closes the door shut.  
"Thanks, guys."  
"Anytime, Phineas," Danny replied, helping take the instruments out the front along with the other members and their equipment.  
"Anyway, about our date..." Phineas started.  
"Huh?"  
"Well, when we went to Vanessa's dad's house, I noticed a toy store right across the street. I was wondering if you'd like to go."  
"That sounds great. Tonight then?"  
"Sorry. Since it's the last days, Ferb and I want to make the best of it. We could use some help, though. We can't run an entire channel by ourselves..."  
"A channel? Like a TV channel?"  
"Yeah. We're still waiting for the-" Then, they hear a truck horn. The two children stepped out of Isabella's house to see a pickup truck with a giant satellite in its back. "There it is." Phinbella walked across the street as Ferb is signing for the massive disk. They also noticed a certain Fireside girl with him.  
"Katie? What are you doing here?" Isabella asked.  
"I just came to see what Ferb was doing..." the blonde said, feeling embarrassed. "You know, if there's a patch we can add to our collection."  
"Really?" She asked with a smirk. "Well, we should go talk about this patch. Excuse us, Phineas." She separates from her beau to speak alone with her fellow Fireside. "All right, Katie. When?"  
"When what?"  
"Don't try to act stupid. You're crushin' on Ferb..."  
"What! I'm not. Honest!" She exclaimed.  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
"...I can't tell you."  
"What? Why?"  
"It's a secret...she told me not to tell you-" Then, Katie covers her mouth.  
"So it's a she, huh?"  
"I've said too much." She then runs off. "Bye, Phineas! Bye, Ferb!" She shouted, running away.  
"Well that was weird," Phineas said. Ferb shrugs and continues to work on their latest job. Isabella walks back. "What was that about?"  
"I'm not sure..." she said. "Phineas, I'm going to get all the girls together. I'll se ou later." She kisses him and leaves. When Ferb saw Izzy kiss her brother, it reminded him that a girl kissed him yesterday. 'Who was that? I didn't recognize her voice...' Ferb thought, but shook it off and continued on installing the giant disk to a laptop.

At Isabella's house, about an hour later...  
"Ok, girls...we need to talk."  
"What is it?" Addison asked.  
"Katie, care to explain?" Izzy said, putting her on the spot.  
"Um...no?"  
"Katie, you do realize it is FORBIDDEN to keep secrets from your fellow girls? It's part of the 'girl code'(just go with it)."  
"..." Isabella walks up to her fellow member.  
"I will give you guys one last chance...will anyone speak for Katie before I remove her sash and put her on probation for disobeying the leader?" Silence. Just as Isabella was about to ex-communicate Katie, another Fireside spoke up.

"It's me." the girl said. Isabella walks away from one member to another.  
"Let's talk." She takes the girl with her outside Isabela's room. "So you're the one who placed secrecy to Katie, almost placing her on probation...Mary." The light-brown girl with the puffy pigtails.  
"Was it any different when we promised not to tell Phineas about your crush on him?" Now she's pinned to the floor(not literally). She looked down, disappointed in herself.  
"...You're right." The two girls re-entered Isabella's room. "Listen up, girls. I want to apologize to you all for making you guys keep a secret for me..." The Fireside leader starts to cry. "It was wrong of me...I'm sorry."  
"Isabella..." They all went to console their friend.  
"It's Ok, Izzy," Gretchen spoke. "You've made it very obvious that you liked him; it was him who was clueless."  
"Yeah," Addison said, agreeing. "For you to have a crush on someone and tell us, it's why you're our leader."  
"You trusted us with your deepest secret..." Katie continued. "You believe in us...like we believe in you. You have nothing to apologize for."  
"(sniff) You guys..." Isabella's phone goes off. She stops crying and answers. **"He-he-llo?"  
"Hey...you Ok? You sound like you've been crying..."** "It's Phineas..." she whispered.  
**"Yes, I'm Ok."  
"Why don't you and the girls come across the street? We could really use some help..."** "What do you say, girls? Ready to get our Creation Station patch?" The girls all cheer.  
**"That's an affirmative. We'll be right over."  
"Great! I'll see you then."  
"Yeah."  
"Goodbye."  
"Bye."** She flips her phone down. "He's so thoughtful..." she went into Phineasland for a short moment until she remembered. "All right, girls, let's get out there!"  
"Aye, aye!" While the girls were heading out her door, Isabella grabs Mary from the group.  
"Mary...I know I'm the last person who should be telling you this, but you should tell him how you feel..."  
"Thanks, but I'm gonna wait a little while. He had that thing with Vanessa and-"  
"Say no more. I understand...and don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

In the backyard...after everyone finishes the room...  
""Let's try it out...hit it, Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, and Ferb pushes a button on his laptop, thus causing the satellite to move upward; its nose pointing towards the sky. The brothers look on the computer screen to see that they have made a connection with the TV satellite in space. "All right! We're connected!"

Candace comes down the stairs after speaking with Stacy for hours about being a star, when she sees the giant dish in her backyard.  
"Gotta call mom...gotta call mom..." Candace calls up her mother.  
**"What is now, Candace? I'm trying to get you guys some new clothes for school next week Monday..."  
"Mom, you gotta come home quick!"  
"Let me guess, another imaginary thing Phineas and Ferb made?"  
"They've created their own TV station!"  
"Honestly, Candace, aren't they a little young to be having a TV station?"

Back in the backyard, Phineas, Ferb and the Firesides all meet with an executive.  
"Aren't you guys a little young to be having a TV station?" The executive asked.  
"Yes, yes we are." Phineas gladly answered.  
"Well, I'm not complainin'. As long as you bring in great ratings. Please sign here." He hands Phineas a contract. Phineas and Ferb signs it.

**"They just signed a contract for a TV channel!"  
"Really? I can be on TV again?" her mother sarcastically asked.  
"(sigh) Fine. I'll send you proof..."** She hangs up.

"Ok. You will be channel 999, PFT. Sounds good?"  
"Ok."  
"Great. I'll leave you guys to your work." The executive leaves.  
"Well, it's official. We have our own station!" As Phineas said those words, Candace used her recorder to record him saying those words and sent it to their mom. After a few minutes, Candace calls her mother again.  
**"See?" Candace said.  
"That's so cute..."  
"MOM!"  
"Phineas claiming he has a TV station doesn't prove anything, Candace."  
"Just come home as soon as you can. I'll have proof."  
"(sigh) Fine. I'll play along."** They hang up. Candace decides to check out the TV, remembering the channel number the exec gave PFT.

"Let's see...999...ah, here we go. Now..." She gets a blank tape from the little cupboard below the TV and slips it into the VCR. And when Phineas and Ferb appeared on the screen with chef hats and fake moustaches, presses Record.  
"Finally! Proof!" She exclaimed. "I'll just leave it in the VCR for Mom to watch when she gets back. Ha!" Then, as Candace looked further... "Wow. This looks really interesting..." She sits on the couch and watches as her brothers are cooking up a cinnamon pumpkin pie. "Hmm...wow. I could make this for Jeremy...good thing I'm recording this."

The PFT station goes on for hours, broadcasting different types of shows like gameshows, dramas, even cartoons, when Candace receives a phone call.  
**"Hi, mom."  
"Hi. I'm on my way home now."  
"What took so long?"  
"You are aware that next week is school, right? There were hundreds of parents trying to get clothes for their children, like this one woman, who-"  
"Mom, mom, mom...you said you were coming home?"  
"Yes. I should be home in 15 minutes."  
"Great! And like I promised. I have proof!"  
"Can't wait to see it," her mother said, once again, sarcastically.**

In the backyard...  
"That ends our show for today...and forever," Phineas said. "We hope you enjoyed our little programs. Good night, everybody." Ferb turned off the laptop, thus cutting off the signal from the satellite.  
"We're gonna go now," Gretchen said.  
"Bye, girls."  
"Goodbye, Phineas," the all said in unison, sans Isabella. Mary looks back at Ferb, then at the girls. "Goodbye, Ferb," they added. He gave his usual expression, but was surprised of them to tell him good bye. He waves. The girls exit out the gate. The matriarch is driving straight home, when she notices a giant aircraft with the magnet on a wire below it. The aircraft hovers towards the Flynn-Fletcher's. Candace is outside with the remaining children.  
"Ha! There's nothing that can take this big thing away," Candace said with a wicked grin. "I can finally bust you guys..." Just as her mother was parking into her garage, the aircraft hovered over their backyard, the strong magnet pulling the giant satellite upward. "I...spoke too soon." She ended as their mother walked through the back gate with bags.  
"Hi, guys. Hi, Isabella." Their mother acknowledged. "I got you boys some new clothes."  
"Great, mom!" Phineas spoke up.  
"Mom, come with me." She tugs her mother into the house. The other three kids soon follow. Candace seats her mother on the couch and presses rewind. "I finally have proof! Ha ha ha!" She laughed wickedly.  
"Candace...you're scaring me..."  
"What's going on?" Isabella said, regrouping with the other two females. Candace notices the word "STOP" on the screen. She grins and presses play.  
"Hey! It's us!" Phineas said, walking along his girlfriend and brother. "We just made this a few hours ago."  
"Really?" Their mom said, confused.  
"See?" Candace said.  
"Yeah. We left some in the fridge for you."  
"Aww, that's so sweet, boys."  
"Oh, Ferb, here's the camera." Isabella hands her boyfriend's brother the camrecorder. He heads upstairs. "I really should get going."  
"I'm going to take Isabella home, mom."  
"Ok, hon." She looks back at the screen and noticed the other shows. "Wow. They're really good."  
"MOM!" Candace bellowed. "This is supposed to be infuriating you..."  
"Why? Because your brothers have made a bunch of videos and put them all in this tape?"  
"Huh?"  
"It makes sense. Isabella just handed Ferb a camrecorder. They had to have given you a tape, too. That's so thoughtful of them..."  
"Uuuuhhh! I give up!" She stops the tape, ejects it out the VCR and takes it with her upstairs to her room. 


	6. Notice

Author's Note: The next three episodes will be the last three episodes in my movie. It will contain mild violence, kidnapping, blood and EVIL. If you're the type of person who does NOT like to read stories like this, I suggest you don't read on. Otherwise, read and lemme know what you think. 


	7. With Good & Evil Part 1

Author's Note: This is, as those of you who have read the notice, the first part of a three-part finale...hope you enjoy. Part 2 is currently in progress as you are reading this one. If there is any confusion towards this story, just review what you couldn't understand and I will quickly get you guys on track with the story. Thanx.

Episode Six: With Good & Evil, Can Love Ever Prevail? Part 1

Day 3

Candace has grabbed her mother from her car to try and show another one of her brother's many accomplishments.

"This time, they built a multiplication machine," The redheaded girl bellowed.

"That doesn't sound so bad," her mother assumed.

"A machine that can multiply people!" She shouted, still carrying her towards the clear-view back door."As of right now, there are hundreds of Phineas's and Ferbs in the backyard!"

"(sigh). Of all the times you've brought me to, how you say, 'bust' your brothers, this has to be the most silliest excuse."

"But it's true, I tell you!" She claimed, sticking to her story.

Meanwhile at DEI...

"Ahem! My theme music?" The doctor asked.

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!***

"Thank you. Now...just two more days and my eeeevil plan will be complete! Ha ha ha!" He maniacally laughed, as he rose his arms up, his elbowa, pressing the buttons on prior inventions of his. "Oops...set off my evaporatinator and anti-replicator...inator. Eh, doesn't matter. While I'm waiting for Phase 1 to finish, time to take a little break." Doofenshmirtz sits in on his recliner and turns on the TV and sees a commercial about the Danville Museum. "Is that what I think it is? No, it can't be...well, may as well check it out." Doof has left the building.

Meanwhile, back in the backyard, after the effects of the evaporatinator and anti-replicator...inator...

"See?" The teenager said, trying to prove what she saw to the authority.

"Hi, boys." Mother Flynn-Fletcher said.

"Hi, mom," Phineas said, waving at her mother. Ferb waves as well.

"Now, what's this about a multiplication machine?" Candace turns around to see one Phineas, one Ferb and no multiplication machine.

"(sigh) Just forget it..." Candace leaves and Phineas's phone goes off.

"It's Isabella." He answers.

**  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. I was wondering about our date..."  
"Yeah? You know, it's still pretty early. We could go now, if you want..." No response. "Isabella? Isabella? Hello?"

Seconds later, the boys' gate opens to reveal Isabella. Before Ferb could speak, Isabella grabs her BF and dashes off t o the toy store(ep. 5). "She's fast," Ferb said, looking around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Meanwhile, in Phineas and Ferb's room, Perry lies asleep peacefully until it was interrupted by an alarming sound from his watch. The platypus wakes up in shock and transforms into his other form, looking at his watch.

"Agent P, this is an emergency!" 'Monobrow' said with utter importance. "Doofenshmirtz has been quiet...too quiet. He has attended the Danville Museum, but no occurences have been reported. He's also been to the blueprint store, but the clerk informed us that he has not bought anything. We need you to check and see what he is up to...which seems to be nothing, but if it is something, put a stop to it." The mammal salutes and opens the window, jumping down onto the backyard ground. He pushes a button on his watch, forming an opening beneath him. As he falls through a tube, leading to his underground HQ, he pushes another button, igniting his hovercraft as he lands inside and takes off through another tube leading to the surface.

At the toy store, the couple is looking around the shelves.

"Hey, check this out!" Phineas said, pulling down a toy. "It's our Perry the Platypus Inaction Figure."

Speaking of Perry...  
***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!***

Perry crashes through the doctor's window. Doof turns around in shock.  
"Perry the Platypus! What are you doing here? I don't have anything evil planned today if that's why you're here..." Perry gives Doof his serious 'I don't believe you' look. "So I guess Monobrow told you where I went today. I'm sure that's invasion of priacy... Anywho, there was something interesting at the museum that looked familiar to me...my very first inator was there. So I was thinking, how did that happen? Then I remembered that I had no use for it, so I donated it to the museum. Then, when I went to the blueprint store, I did have somehing evil in mind, but they didn't have the blueprints for it, and I don't feel like making one up, so, long story short, no evil today." The agent looked convinced. "Thanks for stopping by, though." Perry shrugs and leaps out the window he came in and glided off on his handglider.

Back at the toy store...

"Look at what they have..." Issa said, showing her man. "It's The Beak."

"Good times." Isabella kisses her pointy-nosed partner on the cheek. "Huh? What was that for?"

"I never gave you your superhero kiss for saving me..."

"You would've done the same for me." 'Oh, Phineas...' she thought. Phineas looks at his watch. "We should get going. The store will be closing soon."

"Ok." He grabs her hand and they walk out the store. "Can we go somewhere else before we head back home?"

"Of course. How about a movie?"

"Well, there was this movie that just came out..."

"Let's go."

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! In the evening...***

"Just one more daaaaay..." Doof grin wickedly, looking at the substance he created, now instead of a black color, it is now red.

The couple quickly hurried home because it was too dark out. Phineas takes his girl to her home and kisses her goodbye. He walks across the street and enters his house.

Day 4

At the Garcia-Shapiro's house, Isabella and her fellow Firesides are all in her room.

"So how was your date with Phineas?" Gretchen asked her leader.

"It was wonderful. So when are you gonna tell Ferb, Mary?"

"He does seem Ok now...but what if he rejects me?"

"I thought Phineas would reject me, too, but after our first date in Paris, on the ferris wheel, when we almost kissed, I knew he would, at least, give us a try. I think Ferb is the same way."

"I...hope you're right." Mary said, still a little nervous.

At the Flynn-Fletcher household...

"Mom!" Candace called out. Her mother walks into the living room from the kitchen.

"What is it, Candace?"

"Jeremy's coming over, and I just want to remind you..."

"I know, I know. No pictures, movies or speaking in such a way it will lead to total embarrassment."

"Great!" She said. The boys slide down the stair rails. "Hi, boys."

"Morning, Candace," Phineas spoke.

"How was your date?"

"Huh? What are you-"

"You guys can't pull the wool over my eyes...I know that you and Isabella are together, and that you two went out...together."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's cute you have your first girlfriend...and at your age."

"What's this I hear about Phineas having a girlfriend?" Their mother said, quickly entering the living room. "Is it true, Phineas?"

"It's true, mom." His mom looked eccentric.

"How are you guys? How long has it been? How many dates did you go on? When is the wedding? I'll call up the family and-"

"Mom, please...calm down. We're sort of doing a trial-and-error type thing."

"I don't understand..."

"We've decided to see if we can stay this way for one week. If we do, we'll be official. If not, we just stay best friends."

"Oh..." Mother Flynn-Fletcher said.

"So what was with you guys kissing on the couch?" Candace asked, shocking everyone in the room...even Ferb.

"You...eavesdropped on us?" Phineas said, feeling more embarrassed than before.

"You two have kissed?" His mom asked. "My little boy's all grown up..."

"I can't believe it..." A glum Phineas walks back up the stairs, everyone else watching him leave as he goes bak to his room. Ferb and mom looked at Candace.

"What?"

"You peeped on them? Candace Gertrude Flynn, I am VERY disappointed in you." With that being said, her mother walks away, ashamed of her daughter. Ferb runs up to his brother. 'Nice going, Candace,' she thought to herself. She runs up behind Ferb.

Back at the Garcia-Shapiro's...Isabella gets a phone call...

**  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. It's me."  
"What's wrong? You sound...gloomy."  
"Candace...she saw us..."  
"What?"  
"She knows...now my mom knows, too..."  
"Phineas, I don't see the problem..."  
"Candace saw us..."  
"Oh...you mean when we..."  
"Yeah." Ferb walks in.  
"So does this mean...we're...over?"  
"...No."  
"Huh?"  
"I've really enjoyed our time together...we're still on."  
"Great! Do you want me to come over?"  
"That's Ok. I'll be fine."  
"I really hope you do get better. I don't like to hear you unhappy."  
"Me, either."  
"Goodbye."  
"Bye."  
**

"Hey, Ferb."

"Yeah, that was Isabella..."

"No, we're still together..."

"Thanks, Ferb." Then, Candace knocks on the door.

"Phineas? Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered still sad. She enters their room and Ferb leaves out for a bit. Candace sits down next to her brother.

"Phineas...I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that."

"...I know you didn't mean it."

"And for eavesdropping on you guys...I was just so surprised you guys did that so young..."

"I'm really happy for you guys...and...a little envious..."

"Huh? Why? You have Jeremy..."

"Yeah, but we...haven't...kissed yet."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I promise never to do that to you again..."

"Thanks, Candace." The siblings embrace each other when their mom calls,

"Candace! Jeremy's here!"

"I gotta go. I'm rooting for you guys..." She leaves out of the boys' room. Just then, Phineas receives another phone call.

**  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Phineas. This is Mary, Isabella's friend."  
"Hi, Mary. How may I help you?"  
"Is Ferb there with you?"  
"Not right now, but I can go get him."  
"Thanks." Phineas walks out his room and finds his brother downstairs in the backyard, resting against the tree. "Ferb, you got a call."  
"...Hello?"  
"H-h-h-hh-hi, Ferb."  
"Mary?"  
"H-h-h-hh-how did you know it was m-m-mme?"  
"Your voice."  
"Oh. Well, I was w-w-w-wwondering if you'd like to..."  
"Yes?"  
"Y-y-yyou know...hang out sometime?"  
"Ok."  
"R-r-rreally?"  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Ok."  
"Ok! Bye!"  
"Bye."  
**

"So what happened?" Phineas asked.

"Mary wants to hang out."

"Oh. That's cool. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"I guess we can reschedule that huge project to Saturday. That gives me a day off."

"!" A loud voice shouted out.

"That sound...must be Baljeet." The boys race to the A+ student's home. When they knocked on the door, the sound ceased. "Baljeet...Baljeet!" He opens the door. "What's the matter?"

"Something strange happened..."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys didn't feel it?"

"Feel what, Baljeet?"

"It felt like a slight change in the time-space continuum."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember that project I had with the pizzasium infinionite?"

"No...what's pizzazium infinionite?" Phineas asked.

"That's exactly it! You guys don't remember because it didn't happen!"

"Ok...so what's the problem?"

"The problem is...IT DID HAPPEN!"

"It did?"

"Yes! Come." He takes the brothers to his closet...his trophy closet. "Behold, my life's treasures."

"Whoa. That's alot of trophies..."

"Now notice here." He said, pointing to an empty space. "This was where my ribbon from the Science Fair was..."

"Wait, let me get this straight..." Ferb said. "Something happened that caused something NOT to happen...right?"

"Exactly."

"How do you know it happened when it didn't?"

"That was another strange thing. I saw myself."

"Huh? Like in a mirror?"

"No. I saw myself. Like a twin."

"You mean, there were two of you? How?"

Back at the Garcia-Shapiro's...

"So, Ferb has agreed to go out with you..."

"Yep."

"...AHH!" The girls screamed. "Congrats!"

"Thanks...Isabella, can we talk? Privately?"

"Sure." They separate from the rest of the girls. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks...I was wondering if we could...double-date?"

"Really?"

"I mean, we don't have to if you guys have already planned something."

"I guess we could. If Ferb is free tomorrow, then so is Phineas...and so am I. All right! Let's double-date!"

"Great!"

Back at...

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incor-***

"Just 8 more hourrrrs...now, for Phase 2." Doofenshmirtz gets on the phone.  
"Yes, I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I would like to buy one of your...well, yes. Of course I'll pay upfront...I only need it for one day...that's right...great! See you tomorrow."

Back at Baljeet's...

"So this twin told you he was you from the past?"

"Yeah. Crazy, right?"

"Not really...we had a similar incident ourselves."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ferb and I fixed the time machine at the museum, remember? We told you about our trip..."

"Oh yeah...guess that explains why the other me...but what about my ribbon?"

"Well, its like you said...a change in the time-space continuum. Apparently, someone from the present went back to the past and did something that costed you your prize."

"And when the other vanished like 'poof', I screamed..like this...!"

"We get it, Baljeet. So who would do that to you?"

"Perhaps the culprit needed the pizzazium infinionite..." Ferb suggested.

"Yeah. Good thinkin', Ferb. What did you use it for? Did you create something that needed it?"

"No, it was the fact that that stick was, and likely still is, the only pizzazium infinionite in exstence...I got the first place ribbon on the spot."

"I think I may know who may have done it," Ferb concluded. "Vanessa's dad."

"Really? Whoa...he seems so nice...guess we'll talk to him tomorrow."

"We can't..."

"Oh yeah...you're going out with Mary." Phineas then looks at a disappointed Baljeet. "How's about we all go to Vanessa's dad before-" As Phineas was about to finish, he receives a call.

**  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's me."  
"Hey. Did you or the girls feel anything? Like a change in the time-space continuum?"  
"Um...no. Why?"  
"Baljeet says he saw himself from the past."  
"Really? Was it like we saw Candace from the future?"  
"I think so. Anyway, I was wondering if could make a short visit to Vanessa's dad's house while Mary and Ferb goes out."  
"Well,Phineas...I was wondering if we could double date with Ferb and Mary..."  
"Date? Ferb told me they were just going to hangout..."  
"You are clueless sometimes, Phinny. Mary was asking Ferb out, silly."  
"Oh. Well, then could we make a little trip over there before our date then?"  
"Why?"  
"Baljeet says he won a science award and because of the change in the time-space contiuum, he no longer has it. Ferb believes that Vanessa's dad may be the one who took the time machine from the museum back to the time Ferb and I were at the supermall."  
"Oh...I guess so."  
"Great. See you girls tomorrow."

"Okay. We'll go investigate tomorrow."

Night falls and the gang are all asleep...but over at ***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! After hours...***

"Yes...YES! It's finally complete!" Doof goes into his refrigerator to take out the substance he concocted, which is now clear. "Now for the final phase...hahaha!"

"Dad! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" His daughter shouted.

"Sorry, honey. Sleep tight. Finally, the Tri-State Area...will be mine!"

TBC... 


	8. With Good & Evil Part 2

With Good & Evil, Will Love Ever Prevail? Part 2

Day 5, 9:00AM

Perry receives an alarm from headquarters. He wakes up.

"Agent P, this is a code red! I repeat, a code red!" Major Monogram exclaimed. Perry looks shocked as he takes his leave out of the boys' window and leaped into the secret tube right below it down to his location. Perry puts his hat on and looks at a serious boss. "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has done the unthinkable! He...has...opened...a cookie store!" Perry then, after hearing the 'emergency', gives his 'you've gotta be kidding me' look. "I know, it doesn't sound very threatening at all, but check out this video we got from surveillance." Perry notices nothing seriously troubling in the video as he just saw a boy enter the store, bought some cookies and left. It was when the boy took a first bite out of the cookie that he realizes what his boss meant. Perry couldn't believe his eyes. "It looks like Doofenshmirtz has done something...EVIL. Put a stop to it, before the entire Tri-State Area is affected! Good luck, Agent P." The platypus salutes as he takes his hovercraft up to the surface. However, before he could take off into the sky, Phineas and Ferb noticed his machine.  
"Huh? Hey, Ferb. Look." Phineas said, pointing at the hovercraft. "Perry, where did you find this?" Perry keeps his normal expression as his alter-ego."Doesn't this look familiar, Ferb? Always thinking ahead, Ferb. We can take this hovercraft and pick up the girls...oh, and Baljeet."

"Actually, I-" Ferb started, but was interrupted by Perry's usual chattering.

"Oh. Perry, you wanna come, too?" He picks up his pet as he and Ferb boarded the hovercraft. "Let's go. Next stop: across the street." The hovercraft takes off across the street to Isabella's. As it took off, Candace notices it as she is eating a bowl of cereal, spitting it out.  
"Ppffft!"  
"What s wrong with you, Candace?" Her mom asked.  
"Phineas and Ferb! They just-"  
"Not this early..." Mom said.  
"But..."  
"No buts."  
"They-"  
"Not another word about your brothers..." As Candace is still trying to get through to her mother's head, the boys picked up Isabella. Then, Candace gets up and shifts her mother's head toward the clear door in the backyard. But before Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher could see the aircraft, it took off. "Candace! Don't ever do that again..."

"Sorry, mom."

With the gang flying everywhere, it was easy to pick up everyone.  
"Wow, this is realy nice, Ferb..." Isabella acknowedged.

"Actually, I-"

"We're here!" Phineas said, landing the hovercraft.

"Baljeet's house? Why are we here?"

"He wanted to come."

"But...our double-date..."

"We'll still have our date, after this. Don't you worry." Baljeet comes out and sits upon the hovercraft next to Isabella.

"Hi, Isabella."

"Hey, Baljeet."

"What are you doing here?"

"She's coming with us..."

"Phineas and I are together now..." Baljeet looks surprised.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well...I'm happy for you guys..."

"Thanks."

"Next stop: Mary's house." Phineas said, taking off again. There is a sudden beeping noise as the crew were on their way to the next destination. "What is that noise?" He stops the hovercraft. He hears it louder as he looks at Perry. He picks Perry up and notices a blinking device on his pet. "What is this?" He pulls it from Perry's arm(or is it leg?) and checks it.

"Looks like a spy watch or something." Isabella observed. Perry is sweating as his owners and their friends are deciphering what could lead to Perry's immediate relocating.

"Maybe..." Ferb said, thinking of something. Perry sweats more. It gets on Phineas's hands.

"You Ok, buddy?" He asked the mammal. "Maybe we should set him down somewhere..." They went back to Baljeets and landed in his backyard. "You don't mind, do you Baljeet?"

"No."

"We'll be back Perry. Be a good platypus." The mammal responds. They fly up into the air, with Perry's watch. "Maybe you can figure out what it is, Ferb?" He gives the watch to his brother as Ferb examines it. When the beeping finally stopped, Ferb looked at it carefully and noticed a guy with white hair and white moustache.

"There's a man on this watch..."

"Really? Let me see...Isabella, take the wheel." She walks over onto the front as Ferb passes him the watch and walks to the back. Without looking at who was carrying the device, the man spoke:

"Agent P," Major Monogram started, looking at some papers. "We really need you to get to that cookie store next to Doofenshmirtz's building."

"I'm on it!" Phineas said in response, which shocked the man. The man looks at the screen.

"Carl! Cut!" The Major exclaimed. The man's face disappears from the watch. "How did those kids get a hold of Agent P's watch?"

"They must've had him with them, sir," Carl concluded.

"They seemed clueless...so I'm going to believe that Agent P's cover has not been blown. But...now that I think about it...I made them head for the very spot Agent P needs to get to and stop before anyone else eats those cookies!"

"Well, it looks like we have a mission on our hands." Phineas said.

"What is it?" Baljeet asked.

"This man was on the screen, just like Ferb said, and he wants us to go to a cookie store next to Doofenshmirtz's building, whoever that is..."

"Doofenshmirtz is Vanessa's last name," Ferb recognized. "She could be in trouble..."

"Well, let's hurry and pick up-"

"We're here!" Isabella said, landing the hovercraft. Mary steps in.

"Hey, guys." Then she notices Baljeet. "Ok, I thought this was a double-date..."

"Double-date?" Baljeet asked. "You mean, Phineas and Isabella, with you and Ferb?"

"That's right." She gets in and Isabella takes off.

"Where to now?" Isabella asked.

"I guess we should go to that cookie store the guy mentioned." Phineas answered.

Meanwhile, back at Baljeet's, Perry suits up with another jetpack(gotta love animation) and took off in the sky to...

***Doofenshmirtz is looking out the window!***

As Dr. Doof is looking out the window, he notices a long line of people at his store.

"That's it...enjoy the cookies...hahaha! Wow! I didn't expect so many people. Guess that commercial really racked up some customers."

**Commercial:

##  
Cookies, cookies, cookies, don't fear!  
Cookies, cookies, cookies, right here!  
Cookies, cookies, cookies, and how!  
Go and, get some, cookies, right now!  
'Just right next to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.'  
##

"Now that this Phase is in full swing, there's one last Phase..." Then, Perry breaks through his window, kicking him in the process. "Ow! Perry the Platypus...I guess you heard, huh? I opened up a cookie store! And judging by the long line of people, it's really popular!" Perry was shocked to see the line of people, not bothering to see it as he arrived there. While Perry was not looking, Doof creeps towards his desk and presses a button, which opened the floor beneath Perry. Te platypusfell into the hole and resurfaced in a chair, but not constrained to it. "I wanted to go get some from down there, too, but apparently, I can't eat my own product! Strange, right? So I just got some from another store." Doofenshmirtz goes walking towards his kitchen and pulls out a pack of cookies from his refrigerator. He comes back and Perry is still in the chair. He goes to his drawer and presses the button again as another chair comes up from his floor. He walks over with the remote and sits down. "So, I guess you're wondering about my plan..." He presses the button a third time as a table appears between the two chairs. "It's simple: Kids + Cookies = RICH! Then, when I branch out my cookie stores, I will become so rich, that I could buy the enitre Tri-State Area! Hahaha!" Doofenshmirtz opens the pack of cookies on the table and eats one. "You want some? They're really good." Doof eats more. Perry noticed nothing happening to him like the footage he saw on the tape his boss showed him. Perry takes one and eats it...then, he swallows. Doof watched as Perry did so and spit all his cookies out. "Ha ha ha! You fell for my trick!" Perry had a shocked look on his face as he started to feel something... "That's it...let the cookie work its magic..." Perry suddenly split into two full (Platypuses? Platypi? Platypeople? Well, you know what I mean). "Yes! I have finally done it!" Both Perrys looked at each other. "As you can see, Perry, the Platypus, my cookies will separate everyone's good side and...EVIL side! Soon I will have evil minions! And together, we will take over the entire Tri-State Area! Ha ha ha!"

Back with the gang, they approached the cookie store.

"Well, gang, we're here." Phineas said as Isabella lands the hovercraft. "All right guys, we're agents, so we have to dress like agents..." Everyone dresses in black with black suits, black shades and black ties, watches and other gadgets. "Agent F, Agent I, Agent M and Agent B, let's move." They all went into the alleyway around the back of the store. With their special watches, they pressed a button on them, spring out a strong wire from it. With a good tug, each member zoomed up to the top of the building. Atop, they notice a small window big enough for them to fit thorugh. As they looked through it, they notice a familiar face.

"Buford? What is he doing there?" Baljeet asked.

"Only one way to find out." Phineas replied. Isabella uses her watch to cut the glass with a laser and grabs the cut-off piece of glass before it fell onto the floor below. With some rope tied tightly to a vent on top of the roof, the gang in black slid down to meet with their 'bully friend'. Buford is shocked to see them.

"What are you dorks doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"We'll ask the questions here," Ferb said, in a police-like voice. "Why are you in this establishment?"

"Part-Time job. I work here."

"We have received a message from some guy from some agency," Phineas said, "that this place was...um..." Now that everyone thought about it, the man in the watch never said what to do when they got here. "I'm not sure."

"Ok...you guys want some cookies?"

"I'll take one." Isabella said.

"Me, too," Baljeet agreed.

"No thanks," Phineas said.

"Ditto." Mary agreed. Ferb just shook his head. Both kids eat the cookies.

"Wow...that was reallt good," Isabella said.

"Yeah," Baljeet agreed.

"Ok, now that we're done with...whatever this was, can we get on with our dates?" Mary asked.

"No problem." Phineas said with his usual fearless voice. "We'll take Baljeet home and-"

"Ph-ph-ph-phineas..." Isabella said stuttering.

"What is-" Phineas turns around and looks at Baljeet.

"What is happening to me?" As he screamed, Baljeet's body seemed to have multiplied.

"Whoa. Did not see that coming..." Phineas said.

"Ahh!" Isabella screamed. Phineas watches as his girlfriend splits as well.

"It must've been the cookies!" Mary deducted.

"It must have some type of substance that can split the two forms of a human," Phineas added.

"The good side...and the EVIL side," Ferb finished.

Back at DEI...

"Ha ha ha! Behold, Perry the Platypus, your ultimate enemy! Perry the EVIL Platypus!" Thunder and lightning shows in the window as the Doctor laughs maniacally. Both Perrys stare each other down, then they both look at the Doc. Both sides seemed to be on the same page. "Hey, what are you-" Then, he notices both mammals shake hands and tap their tails together. "Hey! You're supposed to be-" Before he could finish, both Perrys attacked. "It doesn't matter how much you guys take me, it can't stop my evil plan! Ha ha ha!" Both looked each other, realizing he was right. Both take off on gliders.

Back with the other, now 7, people...

"I'm...free..." The twin Baljeet said. "I'm free! I'M FREE! Ha ha ha!"

"This can't be happening!" The other Baljeet said.

"Hey! Quiet down back here!" Buford said coming through. "What the-" He notices the duplicates. "Baljeet, Isabella, since when do you guys have twins?"

"We're not twins, you moron," Twin Isabella bellowed. "We're the EVIL sides of them...and now that we are free, we are going to do whatever we want! Ha ha ha!"

"Isabella?" Phineas said looking at her.

"That's right, honey. I'm Isabella...and so is she!" She points at the other Isabella, who falls to the floor with her hands coverin her eyes. "Oh, would you look at the time. Gotta run." Isabella runs off.

"After her!" Phineas said, leading the calvary until he remembered good Isabella. Evil Baljeet walks up to her. "Isabella!" He grabs her by the wrist.

"You are mine!" Baljeet chuckled.

"No! Let me go!" She cried.

"Isabella!" Phineas goes running towards them.

"Uh-uh-uh..." As Phineas approached, evil Baljeet socked him right in the face. Phineas falls to the floor.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella cried, until Baljeet covered her mouth up. "Fuunuuuueu!"

"Until we meet again..." Baljeet said, throwing a smokescreen bomb onto the floor and running off with one half of his best friend. Phineas gets up and notices his nose bleeding. Buford noticed Phineas and his nose.

"Wow, dude. Who knew he had it in him?"

"Isabella..." Phineas never looked or felt so...down.

"Dude, you havta go afta her..."

"How?"

"Don't know. That's usually your department."

"...I've got nothing...I don't know what to do..."

"C'mon, man. You always have an idea..."

"...I'll see ya later, Buford." Phineas walks out, still thinking of Isabella. As Phineas walked out the cookie store, Mary, Ferb and good Baljeet come back. They saw how down he looked.

"I'm sorry, Phineas..." Mary started.

"We lost her..." Baljeet finished.

"...Thanks, guys." He said, appreciating what they tried to do for him. "I think I'm gonna head home now..."

"You can't head home now," Mary interjected quickly. "We have to find her...who knows what trouble she could be in...nd what will her parents think when she doesn't come home today?"

"...I don't know, but...no. You know what, you're right." Phineas agreed. "We have to find her...even if it takes an eternity, I will find her...both of them...she would do the same for me." He looks at the three kids. "Ferb, let's prep up. I know what we're gonna do today..."

TBC... 


	9. With Good & Evil FINAL

With Good and Evil, Will Love Ever Prevail? Conclusion

Day 5, 6:00PM

It is late night and the gang has informed their friends of the current epidemic. They have gathered the Fireside girls, Irving, Buford, Vanessa and Djanjgo (did I spell his name right?) into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Everyone is talking amongst themselves about the situation.

"All right, guys, listen up," Phineas said, getting everyone's undivided attention. "As we have told you guys, the-" Then, he notices someone familiar... "Oh, Perry...huh?" Just then, he sees another Perry. "Two Perrys? Oh boy...he must've ate the cookie, too..." Both Perrys give him their response. He picks them up. "Ok, guys. This is a serious problem for Danville. Good and Evil has been together since birth. And now that they are separated, both sides could destroy each other, and thus, themselves. We cannot let this happen."

"But what can we do?" Gretchen asked.

"Don't worry, We have a plan. Ferb, the big screen. Mary, the presentation." Both kids did as asked. Mary flips on the projector, showing on the big screen Ferb, lifted off the ground with the push of a lever. "I have hacked Danville's DNA sampling facility and placed every human and animal's DNA into separate packages. You guys are going to help Ferb build an Opposition Accelerator." They all see a huge dish-like device. "This machine will send out waves of positive charges, and with the DNA, the positive charges will mutate with the DNA, so when this positive charge is connected to its negative counterpart, it will pull the negative into the positive, like a magnet, and bring good and evil back together."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Gretchen asked.

"Good Baljeet is coming with me to find Evil Baljeet. They may be separated, but they are still one Baljeet. C'mon." He and Good Baljeet take off while the rest get started on the machine.

In an unknown part of Danville...

Isabella's vision hazes at first, then clears as she realizes she's not with her boyfriend.

"Huh? Where am I?" She thinks back and remembers what happened. "Phineas!" She looks around and notices she's in a warehouse. She tries to move, but realizes she can't. Her hands and tied together and so is her feet. Her waist is also constricted.

"So, you're finally awake," A voice said.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"No can do."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked snickering.

"...Yes."

"That fool of a counterpart would never tell you upfront, but he really likes you."

"What?"

"Honestly, I don't see why..."

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "So, why kidnap me?"

"He may my goody-too-shoes side, but we are one. I want him to have what he wants...you."

"No! Wait...so you kidnapped me to give to your good side?"

"That's right. This way, I get to stay bad and he gets what he wants."

"Aww, that's sweet...in a sick, twisted way...there's just one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"If you wanted to give me to him, and we were already with him, why didn't you do it then?"

"Because of HIM."

"Phineas?"

"He's been so clueless with your feelings..."

"I know, right?"

"But you decided to stay with him anyway..."

"Of course I did. I lo-" Then, she stops talking.

"Why, what was that, Izzy? Was that the word 'love' I heard?"

"No..."

"You...you love him, don't you?"

"..." Baljeet gets up and shakes her.

"ANSWER ME!" Isabella, fearing what he might do to her, surrenders and answers his question with a single nod. "Well, let's see how he feels when he sees his girl with another boy..." He picks her up onto his shoulder.

"Drop her," A voice said.

Back in the backyard...the good Perry escapes to the underground lair while the bad Perry sticks around above. Good Perry puts his hat, scans it through the machine below the big screen and when he is verified, Major Monogram's face lights up the screen.

"Agent P, We have closed down Dr. Doofenshmirtz's cookie shop, but he has had thousands of customers in a single day! What I'm getting from his plan, he wants to unite the evil sides of the people of Danville to join him in taking over the Tri-State Area. We here at the organization have never faced something with such evil before. We, unfortunately, have NOTHING to stop this problem. But, it seems that none of the evil people have joined him; that's where you come in. Doofenshmirtz probably has some device he will use to control the people of Danville. We need you to infiltrate his lair again and see if you can find the device. Mongram out." Perry goes up as his mindless pet alias and communicates with his counterpart. Both platypuses(if that's not the proper term, just go with it) walk away from the backyard as the gang was building the Opposition Accelerator.

At DEI...

"Perry the Platypus...and Perry the Evil Platypus think that this is over? It's just the beginning!" Doof pulls out a remote. "Now, time for the grand finale!" Before he pushes it, both Perrys bust inside.

Evil Baljeet turns around.

"Well, well. Look who it is." The figure shows themselves. It's Evil Isabella. "Coming to get her, I presume..."

"No," she said, smirking. Before a second thought was made, Evil Isabella dropkicks Baljeet to the floor, Good Isabella falling onto the ground. "I'm here to get you." She looks at her counterpart and picks her up. She unties her. Evil Baljeet gets up, wiping blood off his mouth.

"Finally, a worthy adversary." He grinned.

"Get to Phineas. He's worried about you." She told herself. Good Isabella nods and runs out of the warehouse. "Alright, you wanted me...you got me." She stances. "Let's dance."

Meanwhile, at DEI, Doof notices that after he pressed the button, nothing happened.

"Huh? What is wrong with this-" Then, he remembers. "Oh, right. The secret ingredient...ha!" He said, pushing a button on his watch, springing a trap for both platypuses. "Now you can't escape. Those cages are made of solid titanium alloy steel. Practically indestructible!" He walks over to his control center. "You see, Perry the Platypus and...Perry the Platypus, separating the positive and negative sides of the Tri-State Area was just the beginning..." He pulls a lever and the whole floor comes down, like an elevator. When it comes to a halt, both Perrys notice a familiar device. "Behold! The Unitinator (pronounced you-nyt-inator)! You see, after I was arrested for 'not paying' for the Pizzazium Infinionite and got out on bail, I did a little more research on it. Some indian kid discovered that the Pizzazium Infinionite was NOT to be used as a source of fuel for flying vehicles, it turns out that the substance inside the tube contained both electrons and protons, positives and negatives, but not a single neutron; no neutrality." He pulls out the Pizzazium Infinionite. "Not only that, there were many more electrons than protons. And by applying it to this Unitinator, not only will it destroy all the protons, it will bring the negative sides here to me...and together, pure EVIL will reign over the entire Tri-State Area!" He places it into the device. "Care to see how it works?" He activates it with the remote and uses his watch to set free the evil Perry. Perry joins Doof. "Ha ha ha! But that was just one...just imagine, an army of evil minions!"

As the fight between Evil Baljeet and Evil Isabella rages on, Phineas and Good Baljeet arrives at the location.

"Why would you be here?" Phineas asked, curiously.

"This is where I used to place my science projects."

"Oh." They enter and noticed Isabella falling to the ground hard. Phineas quickly runs to her.

"Isabella!" He picks her head up. She opens her eyes.

"Huh?" She looks at him. "What are you doing here? I saved her...she's gone back to your backyard..."

At the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Good Isabella opens the gate. Everyone turns around.

"Isabella?" Vanessa asked. She starts to walk towards her, but Ferb stops her.

"Wait. Which one are you?" He asked.

"It's me, guys. Evil Baljeet kidnapped me, but then the bad me saved me."

"Prove you're the good one..." Vanessa said, still unsure.

"Ok. Whatcha dooooin'?"

"She's the good one," Ferb agreed.

"Where's Phineas?"

"He had Good Baljeet go look for his evil self, which would have led him to you," Gretchen explained.

"Oh, no! He could be hurt..."

"We have no time, Isabella," Vanessa interjected. "We have to finish this...thing and get it running before my dad possibly makes things worse..."

At DEI...

"Now, Perry the Good Platypus, time to unite my fellow evil brethren!" He sets the device to a point called 'Tri-State Area', and pushes the button on the remote again.

Back at the warehouse...

"Get up!" Evil Baljeet said. "Let's finish this!"

"No!" Good Baljeet interrupted, standing in front of them. "You want to get her? You'll have to go through me..."

"Ooh, I'm so scared..."

"Phineas..." Evil Isabella said.

"Yeah?"

"Run..."

"Huh?"

"RUN!" She shouted. Suddenly, Evil Baljeet and Evil Isabella's eyes changed red.

"Isabella?" She gets up. She walks away from them. "Wait! Where are you going?" Evil Baljeet soon followed. Phineas goes to Good Baljeet. "Where are they going?"

"I don't know...it looks like they may be under someone's control..."

"Mind control?"

"Yea."

"We need to hurry back to the backyard! The Opposition Accelerator is the only thing that can stop this..."

The backyard...

"Almost done..." Good Isabella said, then she suddenly shivers.

"You Ok?" Vanessa asked.

"Something's going to happen..."

"She's right," Ferb said. "I sense a war..."

"What kind of war?" Mary asked.

"...the Battle of Good versus Evil."

"Huh?" They all looked confused.

"The Battle of Good versus Evil began long ago in the Desert of Sahara thousands of years ago. It was the spirits versus the dead. The angels versus the devils. It raged on for centuries...until it finally ended."

"Really? Who won?" Gretchen asked.

"...no one. Both sides were cursed eternally, forced to live forever with each other. And when good merged with evil, or bad, as we call it now, they form...a human. We all have a 'bad side', but our 'good side' tends to overcome it, though at times we can get a little angry."

"Wow." Mary said.

"I know. That makes sense." Gretchen agreed.

"No," Mary replied. "This was the longest Ferb has ever talked."

"Well, I-" Ferb started, but was interrupted when someone said,

"Finished." Good Isabella said. Phineas and Good Baljeet arrived in the backyard. When she saw him, she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Phineas...you're Ok."

"It's nice to see you, too, but we've got a serious problem. Baljeet here thinks all the evil sides are being controlled by someone..."

"Probably my dad," Vanessa said, admitting to her father's way of life. "Always doing something evil."

"So Ferb was right...he seemed so nice when we met him..."

"He has his moments, I guess."

Back at DEI...

"Yes! YES! My evil minions!" Doof says as he has gathered all the evil sides in the entire Tri-State area. Perry is shocked and disappointed as, for the first time, he has failed his mission...then he remembered the device his owners were creating to bring both sides back as one. "Now, my minions, time to take over the entire city! Ha ha ha! Follow me!" Doof pulls the lever in the opposite direction, pulling the floor back up to the top.

As Doof leads his gang of evil followers, Phineas has come up with his own plan.

"Guys, we need to get all the good sides together...the Battle between Good and Evil has become anew. Girls, Djangjo, Baljeet, come with me. Ferb, you and Mary stay here and get ready to fire it up." The gang split up.

"Why can't we just fire it now?" Mary asked.

"It needs to charge," Ferb answered.

Phineas and the others went to City Hall and with the Mayor's approval, believing that whatever his brother has done this time could be the end of his career, and televised the good sides to meet them there.

Doof has escorted his evil gang outside his building.

"Get ready."

In a matter of moments, Danville citizens gathered together as Phineas explains to them about the Battle between Good and Evil...

"We have to stand together...evil cannot, must not, and shall not prevail!" They all cheered. Then, they hear a voice using a megaphone, shouting,

"Citizens of Danville!" It caught everyone's attention as they saw Doof and their bad selves. "We are here to take over this city, whether you fight or not!"

"You'll never take over!" Phineas shouted. "We won't allow it, right guys?" The crowd agreed. Phineas stands in front with his followers of good behind him, while Doof does the same with his bad followers.

"Dad! You have to stop this," Vanessa said, trying to get him to reconsider.

"But Vanessa, you're evil, too. I just know it..."

"I won't fight you, dad."

"That's a good girl...now, let us take over and you can be the Princess of Danville!"

"(sigh) I'm outta here." Vanessa leaves.

Back in the backyard...

"How much longer?" Mary asked.

"Just a few more seconds..."

Back to the gathering...

"EVIL WILL PREVAIL!" Doof shouted for all the city to hear.

"WE'LL NEVER LOSE!" Phineas shouted as well. Good Isabella walks up to her boyfriend.

"Phineas, before we do this, there's something I have to tell you..."

"Ok, Isabella...this may the only time you get to..."

"I-"

"ATTACK!" Doof shouted, as his gang of evil run towards the good.

"GO!" Phineas shouted, interrupting Isabella. The good and evil sides are charging towards each other.

"Almost...done..." Ferb said.

Both sides scream as they are prepared to face their opposites.

"It's ready!" Mary said. "Hit it!" Ferb presses the button on the machine as the device emits waves.

Just as the sides were about to clash, the waves zoomed past the positives and into the negatives. All the negatives paused for a bit. Doof stares, confused.

"What the-" Then, one by one, the negative and positive sides of each human being, and animal, joined together. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried as his evil minions were merged back with their partners.

"They did it!" Phineas said. He watched as his two friends' sides collided together. The Firesides and Phineas run towards their friends.

"Nnh..." They whined, looking up at their friends. "What happened?"

"It's Ok. You guys are fine now." They help them up. "It's been a long night...we have to hurry home." Just as Phineas said that, Vanessa pulled up in her limo they made episodes ago.

"Hop in." They all got in.

Evil Perry, unseen by the children, was merged with the good Perry, who was forced to squeeze between the bars of the cage and break through the wall of the building. Both sides collided in mid-air to one Perry as he pulls out a hand glider and ventures his way home. Doof is still shouting, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when he notices Perry gliding away. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

One by one, each child was sent home.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked to get her attention.

"Yea?"

"Your good side was telling me something before you became whole again. What was it?"

"I don't remember..." She looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"When I was...separated, I didn't do anything...EVIL, did I?"

"No. Not at all. Both sides of you seemed to be on the same side, if that made sense..."

"Oh. Ok..." Her expression didn't change, until he placed his hand over hers. "Huh?"

"We never did go on that double-date..."

"Yeah..."

"So...how about tomorrow?"

"But what about your big invention?"

"It can wait." 'He's putting me before his inventions...he really does care about me...' she thought.

"No..."

"Huh?"

"I want to help make the big invention, too. Let's go out Sunday."

"If you want to, Ok."

"So what's the big invention, anyway?"

"You'll see." Vanessa drops off Mary at her place.

"Guess we'll go out Sunday..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ferb." Mary said, kissing his cheek. after dropping her off, Isabella presses the 'Home' button.

"All right, guys." The remaining three stepped out of the limo. "See you around."

"Later." Vanessa takes off and Ferb heads to the door. Isabella and Phineas walk across the street to her house.

"Good night, Phineas..." As she was about to go in, Phineas grabs her hand.

"Isabella, wait..."

"Huh?"

"When Baljeet kidnapped you...for a moment, I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to do...then, I thought of you and knew I couldn't give up..."

"Phineas...I...remember what I was going to tell you..."

"What was it?"

"I...don't think we should be a couple..."

"Huh? You mean you don't-"

"Of course I do. I always will...but, after what happened today, I realized I'm not ready for this..."

"But...our double-date..."

"We can't...me being the coward I am sometimes, wanted to give you the answer you wanted to hear, not my honest answer. I'm sorry, Phineas."

"No..."

"Huh?"

"Isabella, when we were going out, I never had so much fun..."

"Phineas, we can still have fun...like we've been doing all summer. But...just as friends." She opens her door and walks in, but before she closes it, she says, "When I am ready to try again...try to notice it next time, Ok?"

"So, you're saying that..."

"Maybe...good night." She closes her door. He walks home, a little depressed, but still glad that they would stay friends. When he went into his house and up to his room, his brother saw him and knew what happened.

"She's not ready yet," He told his brother. "I don't think you were, either. All this summer, you didn't notice how she felt about you..."

"I guess I was pretty clueless..." He looks at the blueprints of his big invention... "Guess I won't have to make this..."

"Maybe you should."

"Huh?"

"It's not over. Think of this as a break; a time to think before you act."

"You really think we'll be a couple again?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, bro."

Day 6, 12:00PM

Phineas has just woke up when he hears his name being shouted. He gets out of bed and runs to the source, which was none other than his big sister.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your pet is not allowed in my room!" She shouted.

"Oh, there you are, Perry. Hey, where's Ferb?"

"He went out...with a girl." She said, all happy-like. "Why don't you go out with Isabella?"

"Candace...we're not a couple anymore."

"What! Why that little...what until I-"

"Candace, it's not her fault...we're just not ready."

"You guys ARE a bit too YOUNG to be dating anyway...wait until you're about...oh, I don't know, my age."

"You're probably right."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Candace, did you know Isabella liked me?"

"Who didn't?" She said.

"Wow, I really am oblivious..."

"Don't beat yourself up, Phineas. If you were ready, I'm sure you would've noticed all the moves she put on you...how she always comes to the backyard every day wondering what you guys were doing, how she was always willing to help, no matter the mission, just to be with you..."

"She did all that for me?"

"Yep. She wasn't the only one contributing, though. A girl just doesn't fall for a guy...she has to admire something about you."

"Really?"

"Isabella liked you for what you do not just for her, but for everyone. Giving them a reason to make every minute count while school is out. She admired your determination, courage and fearlessness that nothing was impossible to acomplish."

"I had no idea..."

"And it's Ok. You guys aren't at that stage yet. You're still children." Candace walks away, when she spoke one last thing, "Just keep in mind that if you guys don't get to that stage soon, you may NOT end up together..."

"Thanks, Candace."

"Hey, it's what family is for." 'Guess I should get to that invention...'

The End...?

Author's Note: You guys are probably wondering, what was the BIG INVENTION? Well, there happens to be an upcoming series called "ANOTHER Phineas and Ferb movie" coming soon! And this time...it's personal. Ha ha ha ha ha! Coming in a week, I will post the Prologue of the story. It will be short and to the point.

Read on, my P&F fanatics, read on!

sanakito 


End file.
